Harry Winchester
by Magster1102
Summary: What would have happened if the summer befor third year Harry got a letter from his dead mother explaining that James wasn't his father? What would happen if John Winchester just so happened to be his real dad? What are Sam and Dean going to do when they find Harry at Ellen's roadhouse? This is going to be one exciting year! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one,

_Dear Harry,_

_ If you are reading this letter then I am dead. I made a spell that would have the letter sent to you on your thirteenth birthday even if I had been killed. I really hope that you never have to read this letter and that I can tell you this face to face. I am so sorry, baby. I'm sorry for the news I'm about to tell you and the experiences you have probably gone through. First of all, James is not your father, though he treated you like his own son. Your real father is a muggle named John Winchester. I had gone to a bar in Nebraska called Harvelle's Roadhouse to have a few drinks, but I took it too far. I am ashamed to say that my emotions got a hold of me that night since I had a huge row with James previous to that. Just know that although I am ashamed, I am not sorry that you were born. You have been the best thing in my life and I hope you grow up spoiled and never needing a thing. I love you and never forget that._

_ From, Mum._

Harry sat with his head in his hands and tears falling onto the blanket he was holding tightly to. He wasn't Harry James Potter. James Potter was never his dad. How could have this happened? He looked just like him! How could his mum have done this to him?

'No,' He thought, 'I can't blame her. Besides, this is good isn't it? If I find John then maybe we can be family!' He wiped his eyes and stood up in his small room at the Dursley's. Maybe, just maybe, he could finally leave his past behind him.

Harry grabbed a worn out backpack from his trunk and put his most prized possessions in it that he had hidden under the floorboards. His photo album, his wand (he had given a fake one to his uncle), his shrunken Nimbus 2000 and his blanket that he had since he was a baby. He also grabbed the clothes he owned, which wasn't much.

He listened for the snores of his uncle and cousin before continuing to his drawer where he kept a big bag of money that he had gotten in exchange for the same amount of galleons. He stuffed the bag into his trunk along with some of his spell books.

He grabbed Hedwig's cage and put his finger to his lips. The white owl looked at him with glowing eyes, but didn't make any noises. Harry smiled his relief and opened her cage quickly and quietly so it wouldn't creak and let her climb onto his arm. He went to the window and picked the main lock for the bars on his window and let her fly out. She hovered for a second until Harry shooed her away. She couldn't be safe if she went with him or stayed here. Maybe she would find a home until he could call her back. She hooted and affectionately nipped his hand one last time before flying off.

He closed the window and relocked it before turning around and sat lightly down on his bed.

He almost reached for his glasses before remembering that he didn't need them anymore because he got his eyesight fixed the previous year.

In ways, he had changed a lot since first and second year. He let his hair grow out a little so it framed his skinny face with midnight black curls and made his emerald green eyes seem bigger. He hadn't grown in a long time so he gave up on reaching over five feet. His body was lithe and wasn't made for strength, but rather for speed. He still didn't look his age, looking more like a ten year old then being a newly turned thirteen year old.

He sighed quietly to himself, but forced a smile on his face. Today was supposed to be a great day! He had found out he had found a living relative that might not hate him plus he was finally leaving the Dursley's!

* * *

Ellen was alarmed when the ten-year-old kid opened the door to her bar. She took in his appearance, his black curls and bright green eyes. Most likely a runaway, she concluded, noticing his scruffy clothes and the dirt visible on his small body and small backpack.

"Well hi there," Ellen said, it was lucky that it was a slow morning; hunters don't normally do well with some kids.

"Hi," the kid replied back in a British accent, looking at her through his emerald green eyes.

"Come sit and I'll get you a soda." Ellen grinned at him, and the kid seemed less tense. He slowly walked over and plopped down on one of the barstools. He seemed completely exhausted. Which wasn't that surprising if he's British and just came to the US.

Ellen sprayed some Sprite into a glass and discretely added some holy water into it to make sure he wasn't a demon. To her relief, when he sipped it he didn't seem in any pain.

"So what's your name, sweetie?" She asked, as he finished his drink.

"My name is Harry." The kid, Harry said. Ellen raised her eyebrows, most defiantly a runaway.

"My name is Ellen, the owner of this roadhouse. I'm a little curious though, no last name?" She prodded, but Harry shook his head, sending some of his curls bouncing.

"Well, I do, but I guess it's not my _real _last name." He said bitterly, "I came here because my father isn't really my father." He looked up at her through his black bangs, "I was hoping that you might know my real dad."

"Does anyone know where you are right now?" Ellen asked worriedly, before he told her the name.

"My mom died when I was a baby and so did my step-dad. I live with my aunt and uncle. But ya, they know." Harry was lying through his teeth, but he didn't want Ellen to know about his aunt and uncle.

"OK," Ellen sighed, "Tell me your real dad's name, although, lots of people come through here so I don't know if I'll remember him.

"His name is John, John Winchester." Harry said anxiously, looking for signs of recognition on Ellen's face. Ellen tried to hide her shock, her first instinct was to grab a gun, but Harry already proved he wasn't a demon. That made her heart ache because Harry will never know his real dad, since John was dead.

Could you do me a favor, Harry?" Ellen asked quickly, "Could you wait here really quick. I do know John, but I would have to call him to get him over here." Harry nodded, his eyes wide.

"Ya, totally. Thank you so much!" Harry exclaimed, happy to finally have a connection to his dad.

Ellen went to the back room and took out her cell and dialed what she knew to be Dean's number. Dean picked it up on the fourth ring, his voice alert so he must be on a case.

"Hey, Ellen." He said into the phone, Ellen heard Sam saying something in the background, but she couldn't make it out.

"Dean," Ellen's voice was dead serious, "You have to come to the roadhouse right away."

Dean's voice hesitated and all of a sudden it was Sam's voice now, "What do you mean, Ellen? Is there something wrong? Is Jo ok?"

"Jo is fine, she's off on her own hunt right now. But it's something different, it has to do with your daddy." Ellen didn't even need to finish her sentence for them to hang up. She knew they would be here in less than 24 hours if they could help it.

Ellen walked back out to find Harry fiddling with one of the silver spoons that she had on her table. She relaxed even further, knowing that he wasn't a shape shifter.

Ellen cleared her throat and Harry looked up, his face a little guilty as he put the spoon down. "Did you get a hold of him?" he asked quickly.

"No," Ellen admitted, "But I did get a hold of two people that know him the best out of anybody." Harry nodded glumly, but was still hopeful.

"Do you think that he'll want to see me?" The question almost broke Ellen's heart in two. Clearly this kid wanted family, family he could rely on.

"Knowing John, always." Ellen said, her eyes a little misted. "How old are you, Harry?"

"I'm thirteen," he replied, but before she could express her shock he added in, "I look way younger I know." He pulled his baggy long sleeve shirt around him even more, but not before she got a glimpse of multiple bruises on both his arms. Could his uncle or aunt _abuse_ him?

"Why don't you stay the night, Harry?" Ellen asked, "It would make me feel a lot better if you did." Harry looked up from his halfway filled soda.

"Really?" He exclaimed, "But you don't even know me!"

"I know that you're a kid that needs somewhere to stay," She said firmly, not moving an inch. Harry's eyes brightened even more if that was possible.

"Thank you so much for everything, ma'am!"

Ellen totted at Harry, "None of this ma'am business you hear? You call me Mrs. Ellen or just plain Ellen, okay?"

"Okay…Ellen." Harry grinned. Ellen pointed at a door to the right of the bar.

"Just go straight into that room and it should have everything you need." She smiled slightly when Harry grabbed his backpack and walked quickly past her into the room. She gave him smile before she lost sight of him.

She leaned against the bar and closed her eyes. What would Sam and Dean do when they got here?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

Harry sat up quickly, his heart pounding so loudly in his ears, that he wouldn't have been surprised if it jumped out of his chest.

He looked around wildly, trying to find the beefy, red face that was his uncle's. When he didn't see anything, he put his head in his hands and breathed deeply.

Was that another nightmare? Or was it just a long forgotten memory? He sighed and looked up, remembering suddenly that he wasn't at the Dursley's anymore. He was at Ellen's roadhouse. He was safe.

"He pushed himself off the bed and quickly made it, not sure of the expectations of living in this room until his father came for him. He picked his backpack off the floor and grabbed some clothes and a toothbrush.

He didn't even bother brushing out his hair; it wouldn't do anything other then mess it up even more. He snorted and wondered if John had hair like his.

He opened his door and made his way to the bar, which wasn't easy since the bar was so packed today. Luckily, he spotted an empty barstool and sat down on it, bringing his backpack around and setting it in his lap.

Harry looked around for Ellen, but before he could see her, he felt hands on his shoulders. He jumped and swung around, one of his hands in his pocket where his wand was.

There was a lady in front of him with blonde hair and bright eyes. She had a friendly smile and a soft grip so he knew she meant no harm, especially when he heard what she had to say.

"Hey there, I'm Ellen's daughter Jo. She told me that your Harry right?" She put out a hand for him to shake and Harry quickly obliged.

"Er, it's nice to meet you." Harry said, not really knowing what else to say, but apparently his stomach did because to his embarrassment, it growled. Jo laughed and went behind the bar to grab a small orange juice for Harry.

"You hungry, Harry? I can make you a sandwich if you want." Jo offered.

"Really? Thanks! Do you need me to help with anything?" Harry asked, relieved that he wouldn't be hungry for the first time since he had gotten back from second year.

"Ya, I'll be right back." Jo said, making her way to the back counter, but bumped into someone. A tall, broad chest someone that she would know anywhere.

"Dean?" She asked, looking up at him.

* * *

Harry sat at the bar, swinging his legs a little as he waited for Jo or Ellen to come find him. He spotted, a little while later, Jo coming at him with a tall man that had short black hair and green/hazel eyes. He briefly wondered if he was somehow related to the man, before pushing that thought away. It was probably just one of people that Ellen called, right?

"Harry, I'd like you to meet, Dean, a friend of your dad's." Dean nodded at Harry, but didn't extend a hand for Harry to shake. It was fine with him because (though he wouldn't admit it out loud) the guy kind of scared him.

"Hello," Harry said politely, trying to make a conversation, "Are you one of John Winchester's friends?"

"You could say that," Dean replied back, his voice almost having taken a growling tone, "Who are you to ask?" Harry was taken a back by his tone and Jo punched Dean's arm.

"I already explained _everything_ to you, Dean, remember?" Was it just Harry or did Jo kind of stress the word 'everything'?

"So you're his son?" Dean asked, his voice a little gentler, though his eyes had a hard look to them.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, my mum told me in a letter." Harry shrugged, getting a little discouraged. What if the letter had been a fake? He quickly scolded himself; he had seen his mum's writing before and the writing in the letter was the same as her's.

"Well look, kid. John Winchester died in a car accident a year ago." Dean said tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly as Harry's eyes filled with tears, "but if you're who you say you are then could you come with me to the back room? I just need to ask you some questions." Tears dropped from Harry's face as he was led to the back room. Why did this happen? How could everyone in the world that was suppose to love and care for him have to die?

* * *

Dean let the kid go in before himself, trying to remember what Ellen and Jo had told him. How could Harry be thirteen? He looked barely ten and that could have been pushing it! Ellen also said that she had seen bruises on his arms, but she had jumped to conclusions right away. He could have just fell right? It doesn't point to abuse straight away.

Harry actually did look a lot like their father, having the same hair, and weirdly enough, having the same eyes as Dean's mother.

Dean didn't really know what to believe anymore. How could their father have done this to them? Have another kid with another woman after Dean's mother had _died_? Sure, it had been a couple years since Dean and Sam where both so much older then Harry, but why? Why would Dean's dad do a sin that great?

Dean kind of felt bad for the kid. He grew up with no parents (according to Ellen) and to discover that he had a family member only to get news that he died? That's harsh, but at least he had himself and Sam to look out for the kid. Unless, Sam and him decided differently. Besides, why would they bring an innocent kid into this kind of life?

Dean knew that Harry wasn't a shape shifter or a demon, so the only option was for him to be lying, but Dean knew deep down in his heart the Harry wasn't. He looked so much like his dad, Sam and probably himself too. There wasn't really any other choice _but_ to believe him.

And Dean would never agree to a blood test. Having the kid realize that there actually _wasn't _anyone out there for him? That would break the kid's heart in half. Harry's heart probably already broke from hearing about John, he could see the way Harry tried to control his sobs.

Sam would be better with this; he would know what to do.

* * *

Harry finally broke out of his depressing thoughts when Dean pushed him into the room. He looked around trying to take the room in as he wiped at his eyes.

It seemed this was a storage room, filled to the brim with boxes except for the art where there was a freakishly tall man with kind of long hair and hazel eyes with Ellen in the room too. Not counting himself, Dean and Jo.

"What's, what's going on?" Harry asked, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. They weren't going to kill him were they?

"We just need you to take a few tests," the tall man said, "My name is Sam, I'm Dean's brother and we just have to know if you're really you."

"What do you mean?" Harry exclaimed, freaking out now, trying to back up except now there were hands on his shoulders.

"Christo!" Dean shouted and Harry looked at him confusedly.

"Um, bless you?" He said, puzzled. Jo giggled a little and Sam laughed out right.

Dean pulled out a knife and took Harry's arm. "What the hell are you doing?" Harry screamed, trying to get away from the crazy people, but Dean was too strong. He brought the knife down to Harry's arm and gently cut it a little to draw some blood. When it came out red, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Dean let go of Harry's arm and wiped the knife on his shirt.

Harry put some of his shirt onto the small wound, "Ok, you are telling me what is going on right now, or I swear I will call the police."

Sam stepped forward, but hesitated when Harry flinched, "Do you believe in the Supernatural?"

* * *

**And that concludes my seond chapter! Anyway, thank you all so much for the lovely comments! They're what encouraged me to update so soon and if you guys have any questions, feel free to ask away! I'm also up for any ideas that you guys have so just keep reviewing!**

**Little-bast: Ellen and Jo will not be there to see the scars, but Dean and Sam will see them soon enough. And yes, John is dead which I was kind of playing around with, but finally decided it would be better for it to be just Dean, Sam and Harry. And none of the wizards know that Harry is gone yet so it won't be for a while until I bring in an American ministry offical and most likely it will be to keep him safe from Dumbledore so I guess it's for protection. Thank you for the questions and I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

Harry's eyes seemed to be permanently widened because for some odd reason, he couldn't seem to close them.

"So you're tell me that, that _demons_ and_ ghosts _and all that other stuff is _real_?" He exclaimed. "I mean, what in the Merlin is this? A TV show?"

"Merlin?" Sam asked, his face caught in a confused look. "Is that some kind of secret code or something?"

Harry waved one of his hands, "No, it's just a term that people say at my school. But getting back to the demons and stuff, I guess it's not _that_ hard to believe."

"What do you mean?" Dean said, slightly curious. Harry got out his wand and showed it to the people in front of him.

"Well, I haven't really told anybody, or muggles that is, about his so I guess I'll just come out and say it. I'm a wizard." All of a sudden two guns were pointing at him and he screeched.

"You're a demon dealing witch?" Dean yelled at him, cocking the gun at him, ready to shoot.

"No! I didn't even know that demon's exist until today! And I'm not a _girl_, I'm a boy so I'm called a wizard, thank you very much!" Harry huffed,, "I mean, I even go to a school for magic. And I could get the guns out of your hands right now, but I don't want to be found so I haven't used any spells. See, I'll even put my wand back in my pocket." Harry slowly did what he had said when Sam looked like a thought had just come to him, which a thought had.

"Wait! Guys, put the guns away, seriously. Wizards _are _real. At Bobby's there are some books on the wizard community! They're born with the magic! The magic is in their core, which some say God put there."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when they put the guns away and sat heavily down on one of the boxes. "Can you guys stop trying to hurt or threaten me, please? I'm going to die of a heart attack before i reach my fourteenth birthday!"

Sam came over and kneeled down next to Harry and gave him a half hug. "Promise." Harry looked up at Sam, his body shuddering, still slightly shocked about all that had happened.

"So are there any more surprises? I mean, if you guys need to tell me something, you should tell me now." Sam and Dean exchanged a look before deciding to tell him.

"Our dad is John Winchester…we're your older brothers." Harry looked over at them before falling over in a dead faint.

"Well, that went well." Ellen said sarcastically.

* * *

Harry woke up to the feeling of being freezing cold. He looked down on himself and realized that he was soaked through his clothes.

"Was that really necessary?" the voice of Sam asked Dean, who was standing over Harry with a bucket.

"Really? Yes," Dean said, "I couldn't get him up otherwise."

"You know you could have waited for me to wake up on my _own_?" Harry exclaimed shivering, grabbing a blanket that Dean held out for him.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I wanted to talk to you." Dean sat down next to Harry while Harry jumped up.

"About how you didn't' tell me that we were _brothers_ before? Because it seemed that you guys weren't sure if you wanted to tell me! You lied to me! How do I know that you aren't going to lie _again_?" Harry shouted at them, anger evident on his face.

Dean sighed and Sam looked guilty, "You don't know if we're going to lie again, it's up to you to trust us."

"I've had people say that before and they still betray me," Harry whispered, thinking about how he overheard Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore talking about stealing his money from his vaults. He put a stop to that quickly by talking to Griphook about sealing his vaults and making one master key that would be the only one that could open _any _of his vaults.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, "Well, that won't happen with us," Sam said confidently.

"Really?" Harry asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Really," Dean grinned, throwing an arm around Harry. Harry coughed and managed a small grin.

"Um, can I take a shower?"

* * *

After saying a long goodbye to Ellen and Jo, they hit the road to drive to Dean and Sam's friend Bobby's house. They were already driving for an hour before Harry fell asleep in the back.

"Is he sleeping?" Dean asked Sam, his eyes on the never-ending road in front of him. Sam twisted in his seat and looked back, seeing Harry's steady breathing, Sam nodded.

"Out like a light," confirmed Sam.

"You never told me what you thought about Dad having another kid." Dean said, glancing over at him.

Sam shrugged, "I mean, he had a couple years to blow off steam, Dean. You shouldn't hold it against him. What would you have done?"

"I don't know," said Dean sarcastically, "stayed with my kids?"

Sam blew out a breath, "Dad wasn't perfect, Dean. Everyone makes mistakes…not that I'm calling Harry a mistake because he isn't one."

Dean rubbed his head and looked back at Harry through his mirror, "Harry's one hell of a kid. I mean, where did he get a temper like _that_ from?"

Sam looked at Dean and laughed, "We'll never know." Luckily for Sam, Dean didn't hint his sarcasm.

* * *

When they arrived at Bobby's, Harry was awake and anxious to finally get out of the car. He had no idea why someone would want to be in a car for that long and Dean seemed in long with the Impala way too much for Harry's liking.

"So this is your friends house?" Harry asked, once they were all out of the car, glancing up at the big, old house and all the parts or whole cars around it.

"Yep!" exclaimed Sam, "This is Bobby's house." They walked up together and Dean knocked loudly.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!" a deep voice yelled through the door.

"Grumpy much?" Harry whispered under his breath. The door swung open and Harry saw a tall man with a beard and mustache. He was wearing a truckers T-shirt and jeans and seemed a little overweight by his stomach area. 'Probably from drinking beers." Harry thought.

"Hey, boys." Bobby said, his eyes roaming over them, "Is this the one you told me about?"

"Ya, his is our brother." Dean said, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. He fought the urge to shrug the hand off; he didn't like people touching him very much.

"Well come on in." Bobby said, handing Dean and Sam shot glasses yet throwing water all over Harry. He spit out some of the water that had landed in his mouth.

"Well thanks," Harry said, annoyed, "but everyone has already checked me a thousand times!"

Bobby shrugged, not fazed at all, "Had to be sure."

"Um, why don't you head upstairs, Harry? You can relax for a while and then we'll call you down for dinner." Sam said, wanting to talk to Bobby and Dean alone for a while.

Harry shrugged and grabbed his bag from where he had dropped it, "Sure I guess." And went up the stairs, leaving the three men to have a little discussing to do.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the reviws and questions! Keep them coming :)**

**little-bast: Castiel will know what Harry is, but that will be later in the chapters and I'm not sure yet when Sam and Dean will see the scars but when they do...shit is about to go down ;)**

**annabell14: I am playing around with bringing Snape into the picture, but you made me think about it more so it's a 90% chance of a yes. :) I always like the fics with the good Snape in them and I think it _would _be really cool to put it in my own fic**

**Guest: It's going to be a year after Dean gets back from hell, but nothing has happened yet and Ruby isn't going to be in this fic. Also, although Dean knew that Harry wasn't any of those things, other creatures react to silver too like werewolves and holy water doens't work on all demons. Dean also wanted to see for himself, he's a little like Bobby in that sense**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4,

"So you believe him? Without any evidence?" Bobby asked incredulously. Dean and Sam looked at each other and nodded.

"I mean, just the way he said it you could tell he thought he was telling the truth." Sam shrugged, "But as far as proving it goes, I'm not making him do a blood test."

"Seriously?" Bobby asked, eyebrow raised, "One little bit of blood could prove it and you don't want to do try? What if the kid has people looking for him?"

"Then they'll have to go through us," Dean said, confidently, "It seems the kid has enough heartbreak for a life time. His mom, dad, step-dad are all dead, that's just harsh. Plus, I have a feeling that the people that live with him don't give a shit about him. He came all the way from Britain for God's sake! Without any adults! Doesn't that strike you as weird? And Ellen said she saw bruises on his arms!"

Dean finished his rant, Sam and Bobby looking shocked and wide eyed at him.

"What?" Dean said defensively.

"Well, it's just I haven't heard you talk about anyone that way except for Lisa and Ben and sometimes Bobby or myself." Sam said.

"Ya, well. I'm pretty sure that he's our brother." Dean concluded, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"I got that," Bobby said, still a little shocked.

Sam stood up and rose from his seat, "I'm going to go check on him. You guys start on dinner."

"I'll be back with some burgers," Dean sighed, grabbing his wallet and heading out to his Impala.

Sam snorted and started up the stairs. He opened the door second to the right and walked right in.

Sam stood there frozen, but then gasped, rushing over to Harry whose shirt was off.

"Who did this to you?" Sam exclaimed staring transfixed at the bruises and scars that covered Harry's back. Harry looked at him shocked and grabbed his shirt, trying to pull it back on.

"No one! Just go away, ok? It's none of your business. Ugh, haven't you heard of knocking?" Harry asked angrily.

"It _is _my business!" Sam shouted back, "You're my little brother and someone abused you!"

"For all you know, I earned these marks! Maybe I was a bad child!" Harry yelled at him, still trying to cover his injuries.

Sam sighed and kneeled down before him, "Harry, no one deserves to be abused. Especially not a child as great as you." Sam tried to hug Harry, but he flinched so Sam quickly backed off.

"You don't even know me." Harry whispered, looking out of his small window, "How can you guys be so nice and protective if you don't even know who I am?"

"I know that your name is Harry and you're my little brother. We are going to learn about each other, just not all the information at once." Sam explained, looking into Harry's bright green eyes.

"I have an owl," Harry offered, "Her name is Hedwig, I got her two years ago and she's super smart."

Sam nodded, "I would like to meet her one day. Now it's my turn, I went to college." Harry looked up at him wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Ya, I wanted to be a lawyer," Sam admitted, "But Dean came saying that Dad had been kidnapped so I went with him, but when I came back my girlfriend Jessica had been killed," Sam swallowed, "Ever since Dean and I have been on the road hunting things."

Harry put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "I'm sorry about your girlfriend."

Sam stood up and held out a hand to Harry and helped him up, "It's ok, there's nothing I can do to fix the past. But, how about we get your back fixed?" Sam grinned and tugged at Harry's hand, trying to get Harry to follow him.

"But there's nothing that _can_ fix my back…is there?"

"Not _something_," Sam corrected, "But someone, yes."

Harry looked up at him, "Is the person another one of your friends?"

Sam shrugged, "I guess you could say that. But he won't answer if I call him so we're going to need Dean."

Harry laughed a little, "Does he like Dean better or something?"

"No, Castiel is an angel and he kind of made it his duty to protect Dean."

"An _angel_?" Harry exclaimed, "I get to meet an _angel_?"

Sam grinned at Harry's enthusiasm, "I would guess so."

* * *

Harry saw Dean enter the dirty kitchen with two food bags from a burger place called Billy's Burgers. He hoped that they wouldn't make him eat all of it because he didn't really do well with greasy foods.

"I'm home!" Dean sang as he slammed the door behind him.

Bobby gave him a dry look, "I think I can see you well enough without you screaming like a banshee, thank you very much."

"You know you love me," Dean said, fluttering his eyelashes in such a girly manner that Harry burst out laughing. Dean's eyes snapped over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't realize you were half girl, Dean." Harry gasped out between his laughs.

"At least I don't look it," Dean huffed while Harry abruptly stopped laughing.

"Hey, just because I'm a little short—" Harry started, but Dean cut him off.

"A little?" Dean laughed, "You're barely five feet!"

"Whatever," Harry muttered while Sam walked in. He gestured for Dean to come over and he whispered something in Dena's ear.

Dean looked over at Harry and ran a hand through his hair before sighing. "Castiel? Get your ass down here right now. We are in need your wonderful powers, oh mighty one." Dean said sarcastically. Harry was shocked as a bright white light filled the room and an average guy stood there with a trench coat.

"You needed me," Castiel said in a gravely voice, looking around at everyone, his eyes stopping on Harry.

"We need you to heal Harry," Sam said, stepping forward.

"Do you realize who you have in this room?" Castiel asked, circling around Harry.

"Um, our brother?" Dean offered.

Castiel nodded, "Your brother, but he's also the savior of the world. You have a special place up in heaven for when you die." Harry put his head in his hand, why did the stupid angel have to tell his brothers about how he killed Voldemort when he was a _baby_? He didn't even remember what happened for Merlin's sake!

"Wait…what?" Dean and Sam said together looking at Harry in bewilderment.

"You haven't told them?" said Castiel, turning to Harry.

"I was going to until you told them _for _me, thank you very much." Harry said sarcastically.

Castiel looked confused, "Your welcome." Harry face palmed while Dean, Sam and Bobby looked liken they might burst if they didn't have their questions answered.

Harry sighed, "I guess I'll have to start from the beginning don't I?"

* * *

**Now we're getting to the good part *rubs hands together and laughs the best evil laugh ever in the history of evil laughs* Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and questions! Hopefully you will like this chapter, but if if you don't, review and I'll try better next time!**

**little-bast: Only Dean has come back from Hell so far, but then again Sam was dead for a while when Dean was making the demon deal...so ya! Also, thank you so much for the great questions! I'm looking forward for your review this chapter!**

**Guest: I know right! I totally agree! I'm not having _anyone _dating except maybe for Lisa and Dean. Besides, Harry's only _thirteen_ for crying out loud! So you don't have to worry :)**

**Hasan: I don't think I'm going to bring Ginny or Luna into this story anyway. The only people from the wizard world that might show up are probably going to be a good Snape and a bad Dumbledore. I might even bring in Sirius or Remus. But there isn't going to be any slashes, not counting Dean/Lisa**


	5. Author's note

Hey guys! It's Magster here and I have something quick to say. This story actually takes place three years after John dies becuase then it gives time for Dean to go to hell and for them to meet Castiel. So I'm sorry for that mishap. Thank you so much Sakura Lisel for reminding me of that. Also, there will be no slashes what so ever in this story! Thank you all and I hope to update by Wednesday!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5,

Harry sighed a starched his head, "It's a pretty long story," he looked around for something to distract him. "So it's a pretty nice day out, huh?"

Sam, Dean and Bobby glared at him while Cas stood there trying to figure out Harry's shaking voice, "It is raining out, Harry. How is that a nice day?"

Harry threw Castiel an exasperated look, but finally found enough courage to start the story, "Ok, so when I was a baby there was a prophecy. It said that I, or another baby that was my friend Neville, would defeat a dark lord named Lord Voldemort. He wanted to rule the world, the wizard one _and_ the muggle one. A muggle is a person who has no magic," Harry explained before anyone could ask what a muggle was, "So when I was a year old, he arrived at my house.

"Apparently, a good friend of my parents betrayed them to Voldemort." Harry drew a shuddering breath, "He killed my dad, or my step-dad I guess, with the killing curse. It makes a green light come out of your wand and it makes the person just stop breathing. Anyway, Voldemort then came up to my nursery. My mum begged him not to kill me, but he just laughed and killed her.

"He turned his wand on me and it…it somehow rebounded on him. My headmaster said that he thinks it was my mum's love for me that saved me." Harry then tried to explain what had happened through his years at the Dursley's. Downplaying the abuse a little bit, but this was the first time he had told _anybody_ so he didn't know if he downplayed it enough.

"So there was this great big knock at the door and it just fell open. A half-giant named Hagrid (he's still one of my good friends) came into the house all scary like. At first I thought he was going to kill us or something, but he just started talking. At first I didn't believe him when he said I was a wizard. Up until then I had thought my parents were drunks and had been in a car crash so I was a little surprised when he talked about how my parents were such great people." Harry looked down when he said that, a little smile at his lips, "I even have pictures of them now because of Hagrid, but that's later in my first year."

Harry explained his first year the best he could, about the teachers and the school and his great adventure with the sorcerer's stone. He went off to second year, explaining how lonely he felt when everyone believed him evil.

"After I woke up in the hospital, I heard Ron and Hermione talking." Harry sighed and wiped his eyes, "They were saying how I caused trouble everywhere and how they were only sticking with me for my money. That I could have gotten Ginny killed even though I had saved her.

"I then heard Dumbledore's voice saying that the would get the money after Ginny married me at the end of my seventh year. I didn't tell them I heard them; I just played dumb, innocent Harry.

"But before I got back to the Dursley's, I went with Neville and his grandma to Diagon Alley where I went to the bank and made sure that they would never get my money and converted some of it to pounds and dollars, just in case. When I got back to the Dursley's and I got the letter, well, I packed up and took an airplane. I would guess you guys know the rest."

"Wow," Dean said, looking over at his little brother worriedly, "So will this Dumble-dick find you soon?"

Harry ran a hand through his curls, "I don't know, I mean, I guess he would try the locating charm. But that wouldn't work because I'm Harry Winchester now. I would guess that he would have Snape try to find me."

"Well when they find us we'll be ready," Sam said determinedly. Harry gave a grateful smile to them and laughed.

"I wonder what Snape would say now that I'm a Winchester. He can't hate me now because the only reason he hated me in the first place was because of James."

Castiel cleared his throat loudly, "Would you like me to heal you now or would you like Gabriel to do it?" Harry threw a confused glance at Bobby, Dean and Sam.

"Gabriel?" Harry asked, wondering what the hell Castiel was talking about.

"He's a trickster angel." Dean explained, "Made me want to punch him a few times."

"I didn't know you felt that way about me, Dean." A voice said behind the door. Harry turned and found himself staring at a brown haired man with blue eyes and a little shorter stature then Dean. His eyes held a twinkle in them that reminded Harry of Weasley twins and made Harry want to make sure that he wouldn't be pranked.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me," Harry huffed, crossing his arms and glared at Gabe when he walked over and ruffled his hair.

"Why, kiddo, I'm your guardian angel like Cas is to Dean-o." he explained as he conjured and chair and sat on it, "I've been watching you since you were in diapers."

"Ok, then." Harry trailed off, "So how do you know Dean and Sam?"

Gabe looked over at them, "We go way back, don't we boys?" He grinned while Sam and Dean scowled.

"Oh, ya. Way, way back." Sam said, trying and failing to hide his grimace.

"He made Sam get stuck in a day that had Dean die over and over again," Bobby explained to Harry.

"Seriously? That sounds like what a serial killer would do." Harry said while Gabe shrugged.

"I was just trying to make a point. Anyway, kiddo, why don't we fix up your little injuries."

Harry looked at him nervously, "Um, can I just wait for them to heal naturally?"

Gabe shook his head, "No can do, either me or Cas here. Your pick."

Harry looked at Gabe suspiciously and thought up a question to make sure Gabe was really an angel, "What was I wearing for my tenth birthday?"

"I really have to answer that? I have short term memory loss," Gabriel complained, but when Harry nodded, he answered, "Wasn't it a blue striped shirt with gray pants that were Dudley's before yours?"

Harry breathed out and turned to Bobby, Dean and Sam, "I'm going to have Gabriel heal me. I'll be right back." He turned to look at Gabe, but Gabriel shook his head.

"I'm not going to heal you in private." Gabe concluded, "They have to know what you had to go through."

Harry started at protest, "But Sam already saw—".

"We need to see, Harry." Bobby interrupted him and Dean nodded in agreement, his eyes never leaving Harry's emerald ones.

Harry sighed in defeat and lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head. "Happy now?"

Dean, Bobby and Sam were speechless and shocked, even though Sam had already seen it before and Dean and Bobby had thought they would know what to expect.

Harry's back was crisscrossed with scars both looking a few years old or even a few months old. His bruises seemed to be healing, but were at the stage of being purple and blue. Some were even a yellow and blue color.

Gabe grimaced and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. He tried not to flinch as the hand connected with one of the bruises. There was a bright light and Harry felt his aches and pains fade away. Even the stiffness of his old scars was gone.

He ran to the bathroom and looked over his shoulder at what was now his flawless back. He took a few moments in shock before he ran back out.

"That was…amazing! Thank you so much!" Harry explained, throwing his arms around Gabe, but after realizing what he had done, he quickly backed away.

Gabriel laughed, "No problem, kiddo." Before he vanished and Castiel quickly followed.

"Why do angels never say goodbye?" Dean yelled at the ceiling, though not really focused.

"You know that we're going to have a talk soon about what happened at your uncles house, right?" Sam said to Harry, looking into his green eyes, "You can't keep that all bottled up inside you."

"I know," Harry sighed, "But can we not talk about it yet? I'm tired and I just want to go to bed."

Sam reluctantly nodded while Dean said, "But we will be talking about this tomorrow, ok Harry?" Harry nodded and dashed up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I'm worried about that kid," Bobby said, shaking his head sadly. Dean and Sam looked at each other and nodded.

"Should I get the beers?" Dean offered, knowing this would be a long night.

**Hello everyone! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Hopefully the questions you have asked so far have been answered and if not…REVIEW! :)**

**Sakura Lisel: Harry will eventually go back to England to defeat Voldemort but not for a while. And Castiel **_**did **_**mean the whole world because IF Voldemort had taken risen to power, he would have taken over the muggle AND wizard world. And yes, Harry **_**is**_** Michael's backup sword even though he's also Gabe's charge. And you were right, it should be three years after Dean died so I fixed that but I'm also kind of following my own story line you know? Anyway, hopefully this helps and if not review again!**

**little-bast: Um, Gabe will not know of the Marauders, or any other pranksters. But maybe he'll talk a **_**little **_**about some pranks he's made famous. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that this chapter answered all of your other questions, but if you have anymore please feel free to review! I'm looking forward to answering more! **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6,

Dean awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He instantly grabbed some clothes to put on and made his way downstairs, catching a glimpse of Harry with a frying pan in his hands.

"Where'd you learn to cook like that?" he asked, as he slid into one of the chairs on the table.

Harry turned around, a little surprised at him coming down so early, "My uncle and aunt had me cook because they had no clue how to. And the first time they tasted my cooking…well, let's just say that they didn't stop me cooking after that." Harry shrugged and turned back around, stirring the eggs slowly.

"So you learned how to cook because your bastard if an uncle and a bitch of an aunt made you?" Dean asked angrily.

Harry shrugged again, "It's not like I don't like to cook, and I actually love doing it. It helps clear the mind and all that."

"Well, if you like doing it that's good I guess." Dean said uncertainty.

* * *

By the time Bobby and Sam made it downstairs, Dean had already had three plates of bacon and eggs and Harry was just starting to start his first.

"Smells really good!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing his own plate. Dean and Harry exchanged a look and snickered. "What?"

"Nothing," Harry said at the same time as Dean. Sam looked down at his plate in confusion.

"What did you guys do to my plate?"

"Nothing!" Dean and Harry said again, trying to defend themselves. Not like they wanted Sam to know that the prank wars between Sam and Dean were starting up again, except this time Dean and Harry on his side.

Sam hesitantly took a bite and quickly spit it out. "Did you boil it in salt? It tastes like chewy spices! Where the hell are the actual eggs?" He exclaimed, while Harry fell off his chair laughing.

"Prank war is starting, Sammy. We all need a laugh right now and this seems the best way. Except…Harry's on my team." Sam defiantly looked angry now.

"But Bobby won't go on my team!"

"Damn right he won't! I'm not going into these silly games that you people have every year!" Bobby exclaimed, taking his breakfast to his room. Sam seemed to have a sudden thought as to why this was starting again.

"Harry, you know this won't stop us talking about what happened at your uncle's house right? We _are_ going to talk about it." Harry paled a little, but nodded.

"I thought I already told you what happened, remember?"

"Ya, but you didn't tell us how you felt." Sam insisted, "And it seemed you downplayed it a little."

Harry huffed and scooped half of his clean eggs and put them unto Sam's plate. "You don't deserve to go hungry."

Sam grinned and ruffled Harry's head, "Thanks!"

* * *

"So…silver can hurt a werewolf or shape shifter, holy water can hurt a demon and for a spirit you have to burn the body or find something that the person left behind?" Harry recited from memory.

"Correct," Bobby said, "Next we're teaching you about devil traps."

Harry grinned and tried to trace what Bobby had in front of him.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Sam and Dean (not to mention Bobby) had taught Harry all they thought he needed to know about the Supernatural. Dean was even thinking about brining him on a hunt soon, but not for a couple months.

"Gabe!" Gabriel!" Harry called from his room quietly, not wanting anyone to hear him. "I need to ask you something!"

"You called, my king?" Harry whirled around to see Gabe sitting on his bed picking at his nails.

Harry took a deep breath, "Something's been bugging me for a long time."

"Your shortness?" Gabe guessed. Harry looked scandalized.

"No! Why did you leave me at the Dursleys? Why didn't you take me away?" Harry exclaimed angrily.

Gabriel sighed and shook his head, "It's not that easy, kid. You _had _to turn out the way you did."

"Abused?" Harry snorted, "Really?"

"No," Gabe shook his head and stood up, "strong willed and resistant! Besides, I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to! God wouldn't let me and sometimes I couldn't even get inside your house! Dumbledore had some wards that should have prevented anything from going inside if they aren't fully human and sometimes it prevented me from reaching you! I would never have left you there if I had a choice, Harry." Gabe ranted, trying to make Harry see it from his side.

Harry sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry I asked, Gabe. I didn't realize that something could have made you not take me away from them."

"It's fine, kiddo." Gabe said fondly.

"I better get back downstairs, I'm supposed to be making my own devil's trap." Gabe laughed and disappeared while Harry scowled.

"Just one goodbye!" He said at the ceiling, "is all I'm asking for!"

* * *

"Throw me the crowbar!" Dean shouted at Harry as he finished the salt circle. Harry instantly complied and grabbed another bar for himself. They went back to back and looked around for the ghost.

"Do you think Sam might have finished with the body?" Harry asked, his voice holding a slight tremor.

Dean looked around and got a sudden chill, "No, not yet." Harry nodded and suddenly the girl's face was right in his own. Harry stumbled in shock and crossed out of the salt circle before Dean could grab him.

"Damn it, Harry!" Dean shouted as Harry was thrown against a glass table. His eyes fluttered shut and Dean knew at that point he had lost consciousness. "Come at me bitch!" He screamed, stepping out of the circle, but it seemed she was only interested in Harry because he went flying against the wall and started to slide up.

"Come on, Sammy." Dean whispered under his breath, trying to grab Harry, "Finish the bitch."

The coldness stopped and Harry dropped into Dean's arms. Dean breathed a sigh of relief, while noticing how light Harry was. He shook his head and headed out into the backyard that had held the girl's tomb.

Sam climbed out of the grave covered with dirt and absolutely filthy. As he caught sight of Harry, he raced towards Dean.

"What happened?" Sam asked, looking over the injuries Harry had.

"The bitch slammed him into a glass table and the wall!" Dean exclaimed, worried for his little brother. He knew that it had been too soon for Harry to go on a hunt with them!

Sam tried to figure out what kind of injuries he would have then, "Ok, so he has some glass we're going to have to get out of his back with pliers and most likely he's going to need stiches, and he also probably has a broken rib or two."

They looked at each other and at the same time said, "Motel."

Sam nodded while Dean gently put Harry in the back seat of his car. He dropped the weapons in the back and made his way to the front. "He probably has a concussion to." Dean added, "He head hit the wall really hard."

Sam looked at their baby brother in the back seat. "He'll be ok. We'll fix him up and hopefully this won't happen again."

Dean snorted, "We're hunters, we _always_ get hurt no matter what we do." Sam couldn't help but agree to that logic.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a shot chapter, but I have school and the teachers decided to hand out bucket loads of homework so I'll try my best to keep updating! Thank you all so much for the reviews and for adding my story to your favorites!**

**little-bast: They didn't pull their guns on Harry because Sam had already read about natural born wizards and Bobby knew about them to from the books he's collected over the years. And yes, healing Harry did destroy the Horocrux. Hedwig will not appear in this story becuase it ould be difficult to carry around an owl in public and it would raise a lot of unwanted questions. Yes, the magical world does have natural protections against the Supernatural, but I'm waiting to put that in one of the chapters. Also, Gabe will put an angel brand on Harry just not yet. Anwya, thank you for the questions and review again please!**

**mithrilandtj: Hopefully this chapter answered your question and if not please review again! :)  
**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7,

Harry woke up to a throbbing head and his chest felt like there were knives being stabbed into it.

He tried to sit up, but a hand gently pushed him down and put a wet cloth to his head.

"It's going to be awhile before you can sit up." The voice of Sam informed him. Harry groaned and pushed Sam's hand away weakly.

"I'm a wizard so I heal a lot faster then average. Now that I'm awake I'll probably be ok by tonight."

Sam looked uncertain, but still helped Harry up out of the bed. Harry leaned his body on Sam, as he did not seem able to support himself.

Sam walked Harry downstairs and helped him onto one of the old couches.

"Are you hungry at all?" Sam asked him, "I have cereal or oatmeal." Harry shook his head, holding his stomach as it started doing flips.

"I'm ok," Harry said, his face a little green, "Where's Dean and Bobby?"

Sam pointed outside, "They're fixing up some of the cars so that we can use them on hunts. Just in case some people recognize us. We've been in trouble with the police before." Sam explained.

"I would help you guys go under incognito, but I'm underage." Harry said, wincing as he shifted on his seat, "The ministry will know if I use my wand."

Sam waved his hand, "It's fine, Harry. We don't want to risk you being taken away."

Harry blushed a little, a feeling of warmth in his chest at actually having family want him.

* * *

Harry was right, Sam observered, he was already healing. Harry could walk around without clutching his ribs and he said that his head didn't hurt as much, but he could always be lying.

Sam didn't really know how he was supposed to act around Harry. He seemed so vulnerable and small that Sam just wanted to lock him into a room where nothing bad could happen to him.

He knew that was impossible though, because Harry was stronger then he looked and had already been through so much for someone so young.

Sam guessed that Dean had it easier then him since he was always the big brother in the family. Sam was always the youngest and to get a younger half-brother…well, let's just leave it at that.

But Sam was glad that Dean finally had someone that needed protecting. Sam was older now and stronger so he could fend for himself, while Harry was so young and small.

Sam promised to himself he would always look out for Harry, even if it put himself in danger.

* * *

Dean and Bobby came back inside the house when it started getting dark. Harry was surprised that they had stayed out that long, but then again, he still had a lot to learn about them.

Sam walked into the kitchen slowly, carrying a newspaper in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. "I think that we might have a problem." He said, laying the paper on the table in front of Harry.

Harry glanced at the front page and almost choked on his tea that he had been drinking. The front page had his face looking up at him. A whole article about him running away from his house and how concerned his aunt, uncle and cousin were for him.

"That's complete bull!" Harry screamed at the paper, crushing it into a ball and throwing it across the room. "Why are they even trying to find me? I thought they hated me!"

Bobby looked at Harry with concern, "Maybe someone told them they have to find you. Like that Dumbledore person you were talking about."

Harry sighed, "Maybe, but what I don't get is why my face is in this newspaper if it's an American newspaper. I mean, why would they think I would come straight to America. Unless…oh Merlin." Harry's face went so pale he could have been a ghost.

"I left my mum's letter in my rom."

* * *

Harry paced in the living room; trying to figure out how in the world he could have left his mum's letter right in his room.

"How could I have been so stupid!" He exclaimed, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Harry, it was an accident. You were probably really anxious to get out of the house that you forgot it." Sam reasoned with him, "Besides, they don't even know where in America you are except for Ellen's. We're over two days away from Ellen's roadhouse and to make sure she's safe and stays safe, we'll call her."

Harry sighed and sat down, "Ok, ok. I just don't like people getting hurt because of me."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, "Believe us, we know."

* * *

"_So you're saying that people are going to come try to make us tell them where Harry is?"_ Ellen asked Sam over the phone. Sam nodded, even though she couldn't see it.

"Ya, just be ready. Harry told me to tell you to hightail it out of there, but I doubt you'd listen."

"_Damn right I wouldn't listen_!_ The roadhouse is mine, Jo, Ash's. It's our home."_ She said back, trying not to shout.

"I know, I know." Sam didn't seem to be getting anywhere so Dean grabbed the phone from him.

"Look Ellen, if you don't get out of there and come to Bobby's, I'm going to come get you myself!" Dean said harshly, "harry had enough people die for him, do you think he needs three others hanging on his conscious?"

Ellen didn't respond for a minute, thinking everything over. Finally, Dean heard her sigh, "We'll be there in two days." The phone went dead and Dean snapped it shut.

"She hung up?" Sam asked, "Is she coming?"

"Ya, she hung up, but she said she's coming so that's good. She'll be here in three days so we'll need to get the extra room ready. Actually, two extra rooms because I don't think they would want to room with Ash." Sam stifled a laugh at that thought, and nodded, while Dean started climbing the stairs to grab Harry so he could help Dean set up the rooms.

* * *

"So Ellen agreed to come?" Harry asked anxiously, helping Dean set up the last pillow of the second room.

"Yes, for the last time, Harry! They are coming because they are in danger because of you! So would you shut the hell up?" Dean shouted at him, throwing the very last clean pillow down on the bed.

Dean had barely any sleep last night and a splitting head ache. He could not deal with _anyone_ talking right now to him.

Harry bent his head and blinked back tears, "I guess I'll leave you alone then." Harry walked out of the room quickly and Dean heard a door shut a second after.

Dean widened his eyes in shock. Had he really just said that to his new found brother? Even when he knew he was from an abusive home? Dean could only think of one thing to say right then.

"Shit!"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dddduuuunnnnn! Another cliffhanger and I am really sorry it's so short (I have lots of homework so it doesn't really work out)! You guys must be wondering why Dean is being such a bitch, but it's not his fault! Don't hold it against him that he hadn't had a good's night rest the night before! Thank you all for the great reviews and I did not mean to upload my chapters again! I had no idea what happened that made my story do that and I hope to update soon without any more difficulties. Also, I do not speak ANY languages except for English.**

**mithrilandtj: I did not mean to upload all my chapters. Hopefully it wouldn't happen again! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8,

Harry ran out of the house, not knowing where he was running to, just knowing that he wanted to get out of the house. He knew that he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it. Just the way Dean had yelled at him reminded him of the many days his uncle had yelled at him and insulted him.

Ever since he had come here he had been thought of, comforted and cared for. No one had expectations for him here. He could basically do whatever he wanted even though Bobby had a few rules. Like don't touch what you don't know what it is and don't open any boxes with symbols on them.

They were simple rules and Harry hadn't broken any of them. Yet, he didn't know really how to tread with Dean and Sam. He didn't know how far he could go. Harry guessed that he had crossed the line when he had asked the question for the third time. It's just he was so worried for Ellen, Jo and Ash! He couldn't help worrying for them!

Harry shook his head and wiped away his tears roughly with his fist, coming to his senses. He should stay near the house and cool down. He looked around and saw cars all around him. He must have entered Bobby's car junkyard. That was actually probably the best place he could be at the time because he would be near the house, yet it would be hard to find him.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands as he slouched down and entered a battered BMW. The black paint was peeled and revealed some tan color underneath. The seats were in taters and some springs were showing from underneath.

Harry slowly curled up in the backseat, trying to slow his breathing and the tears. He wasn't a crybaby, he was a warrior. He was supposed to defeat Voldemort for Merlin's sake!

He was an emotional wreak, leaving his uncle's house, going on an airplane for the first time, wondering where the hell he was thinking leaving the country. Maybe it was just because he had been treated so well here and to be yelled at was a shock. But he should have been ready for it. He was stupid that he hadn't been.

He closed his eyes and wiped away the last of his tears. It was actually kind of peaceful, until Harry started to hear the yells of Dean and Sam calling his name.

No need for Harry to worry, they had been here so many times that they would probably find him soon enough and when they did, he would have to be careful of not upsetting them. He didn't want to be kicked out or worse yet…unwanted.

* * *

"Harry!" Dean yelled, walking around the old cars, peering into the backseats and the openings between the cars, feeling terrible that he had yelled at Harry. Sam had already chewed him out, saying how Harry would be so badly affected after this. Dean hoped not, after all the progress they had made with Harry since they had taken him to Bobby's.

"Harry! Please answer!" Dean heard Sam yell on the other side of the junkyard. He hoped that they would find Harry soon, shivering as night started to fall making the temperature drop.

Dean turned to look at the last car in the line and almost missed the small sniffle from the backseat, but he still heard it.

He whirled around and looked down at Harry, his black hair sticking up in the back where he had his head rested on the withered seat. His emerald eyes closed tightly, so Dean knew he was having a nightmare. There were tried tear tracks on his face, making Dean's heart twist in guilt.

Dean called Sam over and he opened the door to the car quietly while Sam reached in and gently lifted Harry from backseat. Harry stirred a little but didn't wake up.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through Harry's curls, "I'm so sorry, kid. I didn't mean it."

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Dean said, twisting his shirt in a nervous habit that he had had since he was a kid.

"It's fine. We've all been stressed." Harry replied shortly yet in soft voice.

Harry sipped at the hot chocolate that was balanced between his two cold hands and looked down at his feet, still refusing to look at Bobby, Dean or Sam.

Bobby stood up and paced a little, "I think it would be a good idea to start to talk about what happened at your relative's house, Harry."

"There's nothing to talk about," Harry whispered, setting the hot chocolate down and pulled t the blanket that was on his shoulders, "They had every right to do that to me. I was dropped off at their doorstep, I was a burden to them."

Sam stood up and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, ignoring the flinch, "Harry, no one deserves abuse. What they did to you was wrong! Understand?"

Harry nodded, but they all knew that he was lying to all of them.

* * *

The next day was the day before Ellen, Jo and Ash would be arriving there and everybody noticed a change in Harry. He had already cleaned almost half of the house, made most of the meals and whenever there was an argument he would always let the other person win. It was like a flitch had turned on Harry, he was a completely obedient person, trying to please everybody.

To be honest, it scared Bobby, Dean and Sam more then they would admit.

* * *

"Boys!" Ellen yelled, hugging Sam while Ash gave Dean a fist pump and Jo gave Harry a one-armed hug. "How have you been?" Dean exchanged a look with Ellen, trying to silently tell her that something had happened.

Ellen seemed to get the message and continued, "I don't think we've been followed and if we have, we changed cars half-way here."

"Wizards don't need to be seen to follow people," Harry whispered to himself, but was so inaudible that no one heard what he had said.

Harry cleared his throat so he could get the attention of everybody, "I've figured something out." He said proudly, speaking normally for the first time since yesterday, "I figured out how to work my magic!"

Ash and everyone else looked at him weird, "What the hell are you talking about boy?" Bobby exclaimed, "Shouldn't you farther along then that?"

Harry made a weird sound in his throat before continuing, "I did it _wandless_! I made a book move yesterday and I've been practicing since. You see, the ministry needs my wand to be used to find out where I am, but if I'm using my actual _core_ then I'm totally untraceable."

"So give us an example," Jo said, crossing her arms and looking at him expectantly.

Harry ribbed his hands together and looked at Ellen's car, "May I?" At Ellen's nod, he breathed in deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He closed his eyes and stopped moving.

Everyone looked at the car waiting for something to happen and at that second. There was a loud pop! and the faded jeep turned into a new Mercedes.

"Whoa!" Ash said, running his hands along the clean car's side. "Can you make it into any kind of car?"

Harry opened his eyes, revealing bloodshot eyes and his nose started bleeding. His face paled and bags appeared underneath his eyes. "Well, I didn't really change the whole car, I just put a glamour on it." Harry explained and Ash looked a little closer at it, realizing that he could see the real car underneath what looked like a second layer or car. "But ya, I guess I could put a glamour on any car, but the thing is that every time I do something like that it would make me tire quicker." Harry explained, going over to the stairs of Bobby's house and sat down heavily.

"What about the small stuff?" Sam asked him, "Like making things move."

"It would depend on how much it weighs. With levitating objects, you would have to be able to lift the object with your own hands when you do it wandless magic, but that's where having a wan becomes an advantage. When you have a wand, you could levitate things three times that weight that you would be able to lift."

"Whoa," Jo breathed, looking shocked.

"Is there any books about the stuff you can do?" Bobby and Ash asked at the same time, glancing over at each other.

"I guess, but I only have first and second year for eleven and twelve year olds."

"It's better then nothing," Ellen said, shrugging her shoulders and grabbing her suitcase. "Let's get inside and get settled. After I'll even make a feast in celebration of us all being still alive."

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Thank you all for the reviews an questions! It made me rethink about where my plot was going and what was going to be next. I'm super glad that lots of you guys liked this chapter and I hope that you continue to enjoy my story! :) REVIEW!**

**little-bast: Harry hasn't used his wand so none of the ministry (British or American) know where he is, but tere will be one part where Harry uses his wand and alerts them where he is!**

**Guest: I'm sorry that you haven't enjoyed this story so far, I can't please everybody. I didn't mean to write this out to be a "ridiculous crap cliche" as you had _is_going to have adventure in it. Who knows, maybe you'll like the next chapters.**

**Guest: I haven't heard of a story with Winchester as a son of a Squib sister of Harry's grandfather, but it is a good idea. If I ever write another story maybe I'll have that as the backround info in the Winchester familt tree ;)**

**Guest: I didn't mean for Harry to come off as a sissy, he's just been through a lot right now. I hope that he isn't too OOC in this fic, but I'll make him less of a crybaby I guess for the later chapters.**

**Sayu Blishtoka: Harry knows about all that stuff because in this fic, Dumbledore told him about it after he defeated the basilisk in the 2nd book. The events in this story will either be sooner or later then they actually would, I'll usually give a head's up, and thank you for reminding me!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9,

"So have you bonded at all?" Jo asked Dean as she helped clean up from the dinner of pasta they had an hour ago.

Dean shrugged and looked down, not wanting her to see the guilt on his face, "I messed it up pretty bad when I yelled at him."

Jo stopped and tried to catch a glimpse of his face; "Why in the world would you yell at him if you knew that Harry was abused?" She tried to control her breathing and not yell as Harry was cleaning the dishes with Ellen in the room next to theirs.

"I was tired and wasn't thinking straight." Dean muttered, "Besides, I already apologized to the kid."

Jo glared at him hard and leaned down to speak with him in a hushed whisper, "Listen here, Dean. Harry is looking for a role model, an older brother that actually cares a crap for him. If you're not going to be that brother, let Sam have a chance then. Harry deserves family more then most people I know. Plus, even if Harry_ has_ forgiven you, that doesn't mean that it's forgotten." And with that, Jo gathered the dishes that she had in her arms and walked out of the room to hand them off to Harry.

Dean sighed (which he had been doing a lot lately) and grabbed a fistful of hair in frustration. How the hell would he earn Harry's trust back? Sam, Bobby and him had finally started to make progress and in one split second, he had crushed it all.

He glanced over to where Harry and Ellen were finishing up plates, failing to sing to the radio and having a good time. It was the most Dean had ever seen Harry smile or laugh.

Harry's laugh was light and airy, like an elf's if Dean had ever heard one. Dean found he liked it a lot and vowed that he would make Harry laugh more and smile. Like what Jo said, Harry did deserve a family.

* * *

Ellen slid in next to Sam on the couch as he read through another page of Harry's wizard books and made him close it. When Sam looked up, she slapped his arm hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Sam shouted, more in confusion then anger.

"For letting Dean yell at Harry." Ellen said calmly, though Sam knew that she was raging inside, "How could you have let all that progress disappear. The only reason I think he isn't staying away from all of you is because Jo, Ash and I are here. You better fix this with Harry."

"But I didn't even do anything to him, why would he be scared of me?" Sam asked, trying to figure out where Ellen was going with this.

"Look, Harry is afraid of family hurting him or leaving him, right? So since you're all related and, Bobby is such a great friend of yours, don't you think that makes a little sense that he's afraid?" Ellen reasoned with him and stood up, dusting off her jeans a little before leaving the room.

Sam sat there, the book left unnoticed on his lap as he thought over what Ellen had told him. Most likely her or Jo had already talked to Dean so that saved him the trouble of ranting at him.

Sam had already chewed out Dean after he learned what had happened, but he was oblivious to think that everything would be back to normal after that. He had seen how Harry had withdrawed from them, but hadn't done anything. He had thought that eventually, Harry would come back to them, but Ellen proved that he was wrong.

Sam stood up, making the book fall to the ground as he had a sudden idea.

* * *

"So why are we at the mall?" Harry asked, looking around at the shops in the nearby mall. Harry had been looking at his photo album when Sam had come in his room and told him that they needed to go some place and that it couldn't wait.

A first Harry had been a little scared, what if they were going to hurt him? But he squished down that thought at the new plan of the wandless magic. He had been perfecting it the previous night after dinner and had it down really well.

"We are, what females call, bonding." Sam said, "Plus, you need some new clothes." Both Dean and Sam looked at the baggy and worn clothes in disgust while Harry just looked confused and his eyes slightly hopeful.

"I'm fine with these clothes, and besides, I don't want to spend your money on stuff that I don't need." Harry protested weakly.

Dean stifled a groan, "Look, Harry, you _need_ clothes! And besides, we _want_ to spend money on you. I'm not having my baby brother in clothes that don't even fit him."

Harry's eyes lightened at being called Dean's brother, "Ok, so what shops then?" Sam asked Harry as they started walking again.

"Um, whatever shops have regular clothing I guess. Solid colors maybe?" Harry guessed while trying to figure out where Dudley shopped at that was considered, 'cool'.

"That's not much to work on, but I think I know just the place," Sam grinned, dragging Harry with him and glaring at Dean when he saw Dean trying to charm a girl that worked at McDonalds for a cheeseburger for free.

* * *

Harry walk up the steps at Bobby's with two full bags of clothes on each arm, with Dean and Sam trailing behind him, Dean with two shoeboxes and Sam with some coats.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" Harry asked them, still a little overwhelmed at getting all these new things at once.

Dean gave him a strange look, "Dude, we _still_ have twice the amount of clothes that you do and you ask if we sent too much? We're probably going to do this again to make sure you have some for summer too and not just fall and winter."

Harry gulped and his face almost went green at the thought of going through the pain of that _again_.

Sam laughed, "Dean, you only want to go back to check out the girls."

Dean gave a quick grin, putting the shoeboxes down and throwing his arm around Harry but he didn't deny that he checked out girls. Harry was also proud to say that he didn't flinch when Dean had done that so quickly and also found a smile blossoming on his face, feeling joy in his chest.

"And I never got that cheeseburger," Dean pouted as Sam and Harry burst into laughter, almost dropping everything as they crossed into Bobby's front door.

* * *

"So that, my young grasshopper, is how to hack." Ash concluded, crossing his arms across his chest in satisfaction.

"Whoa. But it's so…so." Harry tried to find the right word, staring at the screen.

"Easy?" asked Ash, surprised when Harry nodded, "Well, you must have a pretty smart noggin to catch on that fast…let's try hacking on to this one."

* * *

Harry spent the next days enjoying himself, learning new things and bonding with his new family. It was always educational when he hung out with Ash because he was always teaching Harry new things, but it was fun too. He had taught Harry how to hack certain businesses and how to track some demons' signs.

Ash had told him that he was the brightest of all the people that he had taught and Harry tried to not let that get him down since he knew that Ash had never taught anyone else _but_ Harry.

Sam and Dean had told him that he was probably ready for another hunt, and how they would start out easy this time. They were also reassuring him that it wouldn't be as much as a risk this time, hopefully.

Harry kind of believed them, believed that they _thought_ it would be easy, but Harry learned pretty quick that something always happens that makes things that are supposed to be easy, hard. So now you can see how he wasn't very hopeful.

Harry rubbed his hands together as he sat on Bobby's roof, "Maybe," he whispered to himself, looking out into the endless sky of stars, "Maybe this can work out after all."

* * *

**Hello my fellow followers! This is not the end of the story, I swear! There is going to be more adventures and journeys with them going through season 5. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter a lot. I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm starting to have a lot of homework and tests so the updates may slow down a teensy bit. I'll try my best to update soon though! Please review and follow!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Long time no read! This chapter is going to be the start of my own season five so don't be too confused if none of the chapters are really based off one ****of the Supernatural season five episodes. But, some of them might be. Anyway, Lucifer has not risen yet, Ruby is not in the picture as of late and FYI: Adam is _not_ going to be in this fic at all, in any way whatsoever. So yep! Please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 10,

"So what exactly are we hunting?' Harry asked for the fifth time since they had left, now they were sitting in their motel room with Sam on his computer and Dean flipping through some random magazine.

Dean sighed and put his magazine down, "Something in this town is kidnapping people in the woods. Kind of sounds like our thing, doesn't it?"

"So what do you think it is? A wendigo?" Harry asked while Sam closed his laptop.

"We don't know yet." Sam admitted, "It could be lots of other creatures too, but first we have to talk to some people first and go from there. Plus, you're going to have to stay behind. No one is going to believe that you're an FBI agent."

Harry stood up super fast, "I'll just use my cloak."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, "Um, unless your cloak is invisible, they _will_ be able to see you."

Harry smirked and picked at his nails. Both Dean and Sam looked at him disbelievingly, "No way…you can't be serious!" Dean exclaimed, rushing over to Harry's hand where he was holding up a silver, soft-looking cloak.

Harry put it around himself, showing his brothers that no one _would _be able to see him.

Dean grinned and Sam laughed a little, "This could work out!"

* * *

Harry trailed behind the brothers as they came out of the police station. The officer, Rick Dihno, had given them some photos of the one of the people they had found and all evidence pointed to a wendigo, in Harry's opinion that is. Sam and Dean still wanted to go into the forest though, to look at where the police had found the body.

Harry didn't think that it was a good idea at all though. What if the creature was waiting for them there and decided that one of them looked extra tasty? He didn't want to be eaten, especially at thirteen years old!

Harry took off his cloak when he saw that no one was looking his way, and ran up to his brothers, who appeared to be having a heated discussion.

"You...him…stay." Harry could make out Dean saying to Sam before they noticed that he was running behind them in an effort to catch up.

"What were you guys talking about?" Harry asked in suspicion, eyeing them and making them feel slightly uneasy.  
"Nothing," Dean said at the same time that Sam said, "You."

Harry blinked his eyes in confusion and turned to Sam, who Dean was now glaring at.

"What do you mean me?" demanded Harry, "What the hell gives you the right to talk to me when my back is turned?"

"First of all, we thought that you were right behind us. I mean, how are we supposed to see you when you are _invisible_? And we were talking about leaving you behind because we think that you're not ready yet for a real hunt." Explained Sam, throwing up his arms, "Remember what happened on your first hunt with the ghost?"

Harry scoffed, "If it is what I think it is, you are going to need fire and I know a LOT of fire spells that could roast that sucker. Besides, we all know that I'm ready for this hunt." Harry's eyes were a darker green then they usually were and there was almost a powerful glow around Harry that made Dean and Sam want to step back in shock.

Dean nodded his head and cleared his throat, "Let's go shall we?"

* * *

Dean looked around warily, waving his small flamethrower in the direction of any snap of twigs.

"Paranoid much?" Harry taunted while Sam just shook his head in exasperation.

"I'm not the one that can make fire come out of his hands!" Dean said, trying to defend himself, "Besides, the last time I hunted a wendigo, I was almost killed _and_ I lost some of my taste for m&m's."

Harry's jaw dropped open in shock, "But, but, how could _anyone_ lose their taste in m&m's?!"

Dean shrugged and put an arm around Harry's small shoulders, "That will be a terrible day, baby brother, a terrible day indeed." Sam looked over at them and burst out laughing whole Harry and Dean glared at him.

"Guys, they're just candy, its not like the end of the world—wait, what was that?" Sam said, switching conversations "Did you guys just hear a twig snap?"

They all looked around at the trees around them. They were in a small clearing, but the trees and overgrown bushes made it almost impossible to see anything around them. They heard another twig snap and they glanced over to that direction, finally making out a dark shape that wasn't totally blended in with the brown bark of trees.

Harry could hear ripping and tearing, wincing as he realized that it was probably something with skin.

"Why hasn't it attacked us?" Harry whispered to Sam, "I thought it had super hearing and smell?"

Sam pointed at the ground, "Do you see those symbols that we put in the soil?" Harry looked over and saw some weird drawings that Sam and Dean must have drawn when they had gotten here.

"Ya…so can the wendigo not cross them or something?" Harry asked, trying to memorize the symbols for later use. Sam and Dean nodded, seeming to get lost in a memory.

Harry walked over to them and snapped both fingers in front of their faces. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Dean suddenly stood up and grabbed Harry's hand and put a finger to his lips. Harry nodded and understood that Dean had heard something.

Harry tried to be quieter and control his breathing. When he finally succeeded he heard the sound of yelling.

"Help me! Please, help me!" a young girl shouted in the distance. Harry instantly stood up, but a pair of strong arms held him back.

Harry looked at the hands in bewilderment, following the hands up to the owner, who was Sam. "Why the hell are you holding me back when there's a lady out there that might get eaten?"

"It's the wendigo," Sam explained, tightening his hands over s struggling Harry, "They can imitate voices that they have heard…the lady is probably already eaten or at least dead." Harry stopped his struggles and hugged his stomach.

"I really, _really _don't like the thought of someone being eaten. I already _heard_ it; I don't need pictures in my head too. Anyway, can't we just go and kill it now? There's like a 99.9% chance we'll kill it before it kills us."

Dean looked at him incredulously, "Wow, one percent chance. No wonder we're waiting for us to get a clear shot of it first."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. "Well you guys are wimps, and I'm cold and hungry. I just want to go back to a moldy, old motel room, eat and go to sleep."

"Aw, can't take a little camping trip." Dean taunted, "Little Harry doesn't have enough patience to stay a little while longer.

Harry grumbled sometime inaudible under his breath and stood up, looking for any black shape that was moving. He got slightly close to the end of the circle, in his haste he made it smudge slightly, but that was all the creature needed.

The wendigo jumped out of the bushes and before the brothers could react, had slammed Harry into one of the trucks of trees. Dean and Sam pulled up their flamethrowers and formed a small half-circle around Harry, who moaned and slowly stood up, clutching his head.

Harry could hear Dean and Sam yelling at him softly, but that didn't make sense at all. Harry looked at them in confusion, why couldn't he hear them well? He put his hands in front of him and stood shakily between his brothers, Dean and Sam's voice still buzzing and quiet.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, channeling his magic so it could sense the surroundings around him. He didn't know why he didn't do this before, when he felt a blurry shape hidden in the bushes, waiting to attack them.

He opened his eyes and grinned, "Incendio!" Fire burst out flying from his palms, frying the bush and the wendigo along with it. It moaned in agony and finally fell to the ground in a pile of dust.

Harry fell to the ground, not unlike how the wendigo had done a second before. He curled up in a ball, pressing the palms of his hands to his temples in a feeble attempt to stop the mind-splitting headache.

Harry's world of pain finally ceased when everything went black.

* * *

**Thank you all for being so patience with me! I've been having terrible headaches and school is horrible with homework and tests...anyway, I'll try to update soon, but probably not like I have been. Thank you guys for following my story and reviewing it! It means a lot and if you guys have any ideas or questions, the answer is simple...REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11,

Dean glanced at the small, passed out teen that was lying on the couch in their motel room. Harry was pale and his hair looked pretty dirty, as it had been for the two days Harry had been asleep.

Sam sighed from his seat, "What did Harry even do to himself to make him sleep for this long?"

Dean shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe the spell wore him out since it was like a gigantic flamethrower."

"How did he even know where the wendigo was hiding?" Sam questioned, looking Dean in the eye in confusion.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, his magic maybe?"

Sam looked over at him with a strange look on his face, "Maybe, but I wonder why he couldn't do it before."

Dean shoot him a glance, "He wasn't really in danger before now except for the previous ghost hunt."

Sam waved a hand dismissively, "I know, I know. I'm just wondering if he can do it without being in danger or if he actually 'sees' the person or just senses the presence." Sam said it all with so much excitement, that Dean cracked a grin.

"Sammy, you're such a nerd, plus, how do you know that Harry's going to answer all your questions anyway?"

"Because we're brothers? I don't know."

"When do you even think he'll wake up?" Dean questioned, putting a hand on Harry's forehead, which was still burning up.

"Sam sighed, "I'm not sure, but if he doesn't get better soon. We're going to have to call someone."

"Did you even bother to ask me?" asked a voice behind them. They spun around slowly, knowing that the person was only Gabe.

"Well, sometimes you guys don't come when we call," explained Dean. "Besides, I think we can wait to see if he will heal the normal way."

"I'm a little offended." Gabe said, walking over to them. "My little Winchesters, not bothering to give old Gabe a call. It breaks my heart." Gabe sniffed and gripped the part of his shirt above his heart.

Sam snorted, "Dramatic much?"

Gabriel glared at him, "Do you want me to heal Harry or not, muchacho?"

"Fine, fine." Dean said, putting his hands up in a innocent gesture, "Heal away."

Gabe rolled up his sleeves and kneeled over Harry, putting his hands gently onto Harry's temple.

A minute later, there was a bright flash of light, making Dean and Sam shield their eyes.

When they finally opened their eyes, Gabe was sitting beside Harry with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Why hasn't he woken up?" Sam asked, confused why Gabriel was smiling.

Gabe stood up and brushed his hands on his pants, "It did work, just not yet. I can only heal him so much. He has to heal the rest himself."

Gabe gave them one last smile and disappeared before they could ask any more questions.

Dean sighed, "So what to we do? Just wait or should we go back to Bobby's?"

"I guess we could call him and see if he knows anything, but for once I want to trust Gabe when he said Harry will wake up soon." Sam said, looking over at Harry's pale face and walked out of the room.

Dean sighed and went to sit next to Harry, "Wake up soon, kid, please wake up soon."

* * *

Pain…it felt like his head was going to explode. Harry tried to open his eyes, but he was so tired. Maybe he could sleep for just a little while longer? Then he could tell Dean and Sam that he was fine and everything would go back to normal…right?

* * *

Harry's face was scrunched up on pain and he kept rolling back and forth, clutching his head.

"I can't believe he's not awake yet." Dean said, trying to keep Harry from rolling off the couch. They had previously called Bobby and the only thing the old man had said was to trust what Gabriel said, which was a shocker coming from Bobby.

"Well, think of it this way, he could awake at any moment and then we could find out what's wrong with him." Sam said positively.

"Harry's in pain and we can do nothing, why are you so optimistic?" Dean asked grouchily.

Sam waved a hand dismissively, "Don't get me wrong, I am worried about Harry, but someone has to think that good things will happen soon."

"I guess so." Dean said, but it didn't stop him from looking at Sam weirdly one more time. Something was going on with him and he was damned if he didn't find it out.

* * *

Harry gasped and struggled to open his eyes. The pain in his head had gone down, so he could think clearly without wanting to rest. He just had to open his eyes or move his mouth so that he could talk to Sam or Dean.

He opened his mouth slightly and groaned. He heard footsteps and then a cold hand on his head.

"Harry…awake…okay?" Harry missed some words, his head pounding again. But before he fell into the darkness for the third time, he managed a word.

"Fine."

* * *

Dean smiled as he thought of what Harry had said. 'Fine' that had to mean that Harry was fine, right? Dean imagined that if Harry had the strength to say another word it would have had o be 'tired' because he still had to heal more.

But what did Harry have to heal _from_? Was it the huge use of magic? Or something even bigger then that? What if it was making his magic even stronger because he had been practicing it in small amounts and had finally used a huge amount with the windigo?

But whatever was happening to Harry, Dean was pretty sure that it was actually a good thing for once. Or at least, Dean hoped so.

* * *

Both Dean _and_ Sam were in the room when Harry finally woke up all the way. He had moaned and the guys had rushed to him to see if he was awakening.

"Thirsty." Harry rasped, as Dean helped him sit up.

"Water?" Sam asked, and ran to get some when Harry nodded.

"Do you feel any better?" Dean asked him, thinking about when he had thought that maybe this had made him stronger.

Harry shrugged and gestured to his chest area, "I feel…a build…up of something…" He managed to gasp out.

Dean's eyes widened, "Do you think it's your magic?"

Harry shrugged again and grasped the glass of water Sam had given him and took a drink, "Maybe." His voice sounded clearer now that he had some cool liquid down his sore throat.

"Are you feeling tired at all? Maybe you should rest for a while." Sam suggested.

Harry shook his head, "I've had enough of being asleep. How long was it anyway?"

"Four days," Dean said, frowning, "You had us worried. We didn't know if you would get better or what would happen."

Harry smiled weakly, "Well, as you can see I'm getting better." Dean grabbed Harry and affectionately hugged him, careful not to squeeze him too hard.

Harry glanced at Sam with a 'help me' look on his face, but Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Glad you're better or else we would have had to call Gabriel again."

"Again?"

"Ya, he helped a lot in your recovery." Sam explained and Dean released Harry from his grasp.

"Oh Merlin."

"What?" Dean asked at Harry's pale face, which had gone even whiter.

"Every wizard learns their first year of Hogwarts, or even sooner, that you _never_ have another being mix their powers with yours." Harry reached out and grabbed Sam's arm tightly, "Did he use his own power to heal me?"

"I-I don't know. We didn't really question it." Sam stuttered.

"Oh, Merlin." Harry exclaimed again, leaning heavily into the couch, "What the hell is going to happen now?"

* * *

**Um, hello! *Hides behind door at the angry glares* I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded a chapter in so long! It's not my fault...in a way. My teachers are being stupid and giving us LOADS of homework and so SO many tests have been occurring. Anyway, please review this chapter and I am SO sorry that it's so short!**

**007: I learned over time that I can't please everyone. I'm sorry that you hate this story so much, but why don't you just stop reading it then?**


	13. Chapter 12

***Peeks out from behind the computer* Well, hello there! I can't believe it's been a year since I updated! *sniggers at the joke while no one else laughs or cracks a smile*Haven't seen you guys in a while, huh? *angry glares* I am so, so sorry for the wait, I've just had so much homework and so many things have been going on right now *cough...school drama...cough* that I haven't found the time to update my story. I'm also sorry that it's so short, I wish it could have turned out longer, but because I already have so much homework, I wrote this up really quick! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 12,

"Maybe nothing. I mean, did wizards even know about angels? Because you didn't until you actually saw Castiel and Gabriel so what if they didn't count the angels?" Sam suggested.

"I don't know, I mean. At some point one wizard beside me would have to see an angel, right?" Harry questioned, rubbing his arm nervously, "There can't be anything that could go wrong is there? Because when they said not to mix powers with powers, they never said the consequences."

"Hey, the worst that could happen would for you to die or something," Dean laughed, but realizing what he had just said, he quickly grew sober, "Sorry, I swear I didn't mean it that way, I'm just more then a little confused on what's going on."

"You think you're the only one?" Sam asked him, eyes wide, "What do you think Harry's thinking now that you said that?" Dean nudged Harry gently with his elbow, but Harry looked fine, not sad or mad or anything.

"Are you sure you're ok, Harry? You don't seem to be mad or anything. You actually seem fine with all this."

"Well, I've been faced with so many life and death situations that the shock kind of wears off," Harry said, grinning at his dry humor.

"Ditto." Dean said tiredly, "I don't know how many times I've almost died before."

Harry laughed, "Well, since we _are_ brothers and we didn't almost die at least once, I would be re-thinking our relations."

Sam laughed and Dean chuckled a little at Harry's joke, "So are we gonna call Gabe or not?"

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to call him." Said a voice behind them. Dean and Sam swung around, while harry just sighed.

"You could give us a little warning next time, thanks!" Dean said sarcastically.

"Well Harry didn't react!" Gabriel protested, "And I've only done this to him like three times, what's your excuse?"

"Children, children. Please, fight nicely." Harry said, smiling slightly while turning around to break up the fight that seemed to be starting.

"Oh, don't you start, Harry." Dean said, wagging a finger, "You're the child here."

"Well, I'm not the one acting like a child." Harry huffed, "Now, Gabriel, you used your own powers on me right?" Gabe nodded, "Are there going to be any consequences now that you did that?"

Gabriel looked puzzled, "Why would there be?"

"Because he's a wizard?" questioned Sam, looking happier now that it seemed like everything would be ok after all.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "Well, wizards and witches don't usually comingle with angels, that's true, but nothing will happen to Harry because I'm his guardian angel, remember? So we already have a bond that binds our magical cores together."

"What…so do Dean and Cas have a…bond too?" Sam asked.

Gabe looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, Dean's not a wizard, but even muggles have cores, but the cores don't necessarily have magic in them…so I don't think that him and Cas do. If they did it would be very weak."

They all nodded at the unusually serious angel and Harry stood up to grab some water for his parched throat, "So I'm not going to grow wings or anything, right?"

"I hope not, because that would mean that you're a fallen angel."

"Well, I think that I can say for all of us that that's not the case." Harry said, looking pale and tired from all the talking.

"You ok, Harry?" Sam asked him, rising up to help Harry back to his seat if he tumbled.

Harry waved him off, "I'm fine, I just feel a little sick. That windigo must have really drained my core."

"Speaking of that, how did you know where it was? Or was it just a guess?" Sam asked excitably.

"If it was a guess, it was a damn good one," Dean muttered.

"No, I knew where he was because I channeled my magic to focus on the images around me so that even if I had my eyes closed, I could see everything." Harry explained, "I don't even know why I haven't done that before when I was in a battle."

"Well, kiddo, its obvious what has happened." Gabriel said, leaning on the counter with a toothpick in his mouth.

At their dumbfounded looks he continued, "Your core must have expanded seeing how long it's been since you've found these knuckle heads to be your brothers. I mean, how long has it been since you've gotten that letter from your mom? It's already March."

"It's four moths until my birthday!" Harry exclaimed, "I can't believe I haven't been keeping track!"

Dean chuckled, "When's your birthday? July what?"

"July 31st." Gabriel responded for Harry right when he was about to respond. Noticing their glances, he shrugged, "Can't an angel know when their charge's birthday is?"

Sam sighed, "I think that this conversation is over, Gabe. We need to drive back to Bobby's. We promised him that we would meet there after this hunt and we haven't talked to him in a while."

Gabriel raised his hand and saluted them, "I know when I'm not wanted. Adios, amigos!" And with that he disappeared.

Dean blinked and rubbed his eyes; "I don't think I'll ever get used to that no matter how many times they do it."

Sam sighed, "I'm a _little_ used to it since this is the hundredth time any of them have done that."

"So…what was this about Bobby's?"

* * *

"On the road again!" Dean snag as he leaned back in his Impala's seat, one hand resting on the steering wheel and the other holding a cheeseburger.

"Don't you dare start singing that again!" Harry said from the backseat, hands against his ears, "I've already heard you sing ACDC for fourteen miles and other multiple artists. And I happen to like that song so don't ruin it for me!"

"Someone's grumpy." Dean muttered.

Sam sighed and tried to stretch his long legs only to be stopped by the lack of leg space, "This isn't really a time for fighting, guys, we're not even half-way there."

"Well can we at least stop and stretch our legs?" Harry asked, sensing Sam's uncomfortable position. "Plus, I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Fine, fine." Dean mumbled, taking the last bite of his burger, "At the next gas station we can stop."

"What about the Wal-Mart over there?" Harry asked as he pointed to the said shop.

Dean grew pale while Sam laughed, "Harry, Dean hasn't been to Wal-Mart since he was fifteen."

"What happened?" Harry asked, clearly wanting to know of any embarrassing stories.

"Well, he needed to go to the bathroom really bad, and he misread the signs." Sam snickered, "So he rushes into the ladies' room and goes right into one of the stalls, which already has a woman going to the restroom in it! So she slaps him and he tumbles out of the stall and suddenly all these other ladies are attacking him too! He got kicked out of Wal-Mart by the manager and banned from coming back to that one."

Harry doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach, "Wow…that's just so…wow!" Harry laughed, still trying to catch his breath.

"Laugh now, you little brat, wait till I find some embarrassing stories from Gabe! The we'll see who's laughing!" Dean murmured, pulling into the nearby gas station. "Now get out because I need to fill my baby up with some gas."

* * *

**It's actually a bit happy for once and no cliff-hangers! But you know what they say...trouble always finds the Winchesters...**

**Alicia Spinet: The reason why that is is because way back when Gabe had to heal Harry from the abuse, Gabe was using Harry's _own _power to heal Harry's back...please don't ask me why, I have no idea why I wrote it that way. I mean, he would have done that again in the last chapter, but because Harry's magical core was drained, he had to push some of his own power into Harry while the last time he had to heal Harry, Harry was hurt physically instead of ****mentally. Does that make sense? I hope it did because I have no other way to explain it...anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Just to clarify: Adam is indeed NOT in this story. I'm sorry if that confused some people.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen,

They pulled into Bobby's driveway, Harry still snickering every time he looked at Dean. Because of the Wal-Mart story, Harry didn't think he would be able to look at Dean the same way ever again.

Harry helped some of the bags into the house while Dean called out in hope of getting some help with the other bags still out in the car, "We're back! Where's the happy welcome?"

"In the kitchen, you idiot." Bobby's deep voice shouted back grumpily. They all set down the bags and went in the direction of Bobby's voice.

Bobby was playing what looked to be poker with Jo and Ellen. He also seemed to be losing dramatically if his face expression was any indication.

"You guys are back early," Jo commented, not looking up from her cards.

Dean shrugged, plopping down into the only other chair there was in the room while Sam and Harry stood leaning against both sides of the doorway. "We didn't plan on it, but I'm glad because then I would have been missing out on the chance to see Bobby finally getting beat at poker."

"I can still beat you at it whenever the hell I want to, boy, it's not my fault that they found ways to cheat." Bobby mumbled, staring at his cards as if waiting for a miracle to happen.

"Hey! We Harvelle's never have cheated in our lives!" Ellen said, looking offended before looking thoughtful, "Except when we have to. But that doesn't count pointless card games." With that said, she laid her cards on the table and stood up, making her way to the sink to wash her hands.

"You boys hungry? I make some pretty good roast beef and mashed potatoes."

Sam and Dean grinned and nodded eagerly while Harry laughed at their expressions. "I think that I'm fine, but thank you. I just want to go up to bed. I'm not very good at sleeping on the road, with the bumps and all."

Ellen nodded and Sam went into Ellen's now empty chair. Harry turned away from the doorway and grabbed his bag before going quickly up to the bedroom he always stayed at when he was at Bobby's.

He threw his bag on the bed and turned back to go to the restroom when something caught his eyes. He slowly turned around, praying that it wasn't what he thought he saw.

Unfortunately, it was. "Why hello to you to, Potter." smirked Severus Snape in all his glory, "Surprised to see you here." Harry managed a loud gulp before running back down the stairs.

* * *

"Help, help, help, help!" Harry yelled as he flew down the stairs and burst into the kitchen, making only Jo jump in her seat.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Ellen asked, concerned at why Harry was acting so jumpy and scared.

"He's here! Snape! He's here to take me back to Dumbledore!" Harry yelped, closing the doors and forcing his body against it so no one could get in, even though he knew that Snape would probably just blast the door down.

"Where is he?" Dean asked, eyes blazing in anger at someone coming to take one of his brothers away.

A loud pop filled the room, as Snape appeared right in front of them. "I guess that answered my question," mumbled Dean as he took a gun from his back and pointed it at Snape.

Snape sighed, "I'm not here to take you back, Potter. Or should I say, Winchester." Harry looked shocked at his professor's comment, but refrained from saying anything except for nodding his head.

"Were you the one who found his letter?" Sam asked, voice deep and a knife in his hand.

Snape nodded, "Dumbledore sent me to go make sure he was ok so I went to the Dursley's house. Imagine my surprise to find out that they had no idea to where you went." Snape said dryly while Harry winced, "I went up to your room and found an note crumpled on the floor. I quickly read it and forged a new note from your mother that had the same information except I changed your real last name, the bar and state your real father and Lily met in and your real father's name." Harry and the rest of them looked shocked.

"But why…why would you do that for me?" Harry stuttered, "I thought you hated me."

Snape snorted in amusement, "I hated James and at times you reminded me of him even though you aren't related. I realize now that had acted irrationally and I apologize." He finished awkwardly, looking as if this was the very first apology that Snape had uttered in his life. "And I realized that his intentions for finding you are only for his own motives instead of bringing you back to protect you from the dark lord's followers. I actually think you will be safer here then you ever will be in Britain."

Harry extended his hand, "Thank you for doing this for me, Professor Snape, I can't tell you how grateful I am. But Dumbledore is still searching for me in America, isn't he? How am I going to stay safe from him?"

Snape shook his head quickly before releasing it; "There is only two ways to track a person that I know Dumbledore always uses. The first being the _Point me_ spell, but he would need your full, _real_ name. The name I gave you in the letter was the last name Jackson, so his wand will never give him the correct answer. The second option he would use is sending over Aurors all over America to find you. I would suggest you using a glamour when you go out in public so you will not be recognized."

Everyone looked relieved that Harry wouldn't be found out, and also that Ellen, Jo and Ash could return to their bar without the threat of wizards looking for Harry.

Sam stepped in front of Harry and turned to Snape with an eager expression on his face, "You wouldn't by chance, have any wizarding books that I could…I mean, that Harry could read for continuing his studies since he isn't going back to Hogwarts?"

Snape glared at Sam, but thrust a big pile of books into Sam's hands that seemed to have come from nowhere. Sam grunted, but otherwise gave no indication that he was hurt. He did, though, look at the books like Dean looked at warm apple pie, which was slightly unsettling in Harry's opinion.

"Before you leave, could you pass word to Neville, Dean and Seamus that I'm alright?" Harry asked, twisting his hands together in his lap.

"Longbottom, Thomas and Finnegan? Yes, I will give the house elves a note to give to each of them informing them that you are safe even though you won't be returning to Hogwarts. Though, some people are holding onto the hope that even though it's the middle of the year, that you will return for the other half of it soon." Snape smirked, leaning against the wall behind him, lazily twirling his wand between his fingers.

Harry snorted and grabbed a cup of water to soothe his dry throat. "They can keep believing that, I won't stop them."

"Are you ever planning to come back to Britain?" Snape asked quietly and seriously.

"No!" Dean, Sam and Bobby shot up at once, but Ellen and Jo stayed down, knowing it wasn't their right to give their opinion. Ash wasn't even there to decide, having passed out from drinking in one of the bedrooms upstairs.

Harry crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Dean and Bobby nodded while Sam took a hesitant step back, not wanting to be in the middle of a 'Harry' fight.

"Dumbledore is there, Harry! What if he makes you go back to the Dursley's? Or makes sure that you'll never see us again?" Dean asked him while Sam vigorously nodded his head.

"I really don't think it's your decision on whether I go back or not, but you're right. I don't know what will happen if I go back. Maybe, when I'm ready, I'll go back, but it's only because I have a feeling that Voldemort will rise again and somehow find a way to bring the wizarding world to its feet and when that time comes, I'll be ready."

* * *

**'Ello, guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I hope this chapter was worth the wait, since a lot of you wanted Snape in this story as the nice guy. Anyway, with people hating on my story, if you don't like it, why do you read it? Anyway, back to business.  
**

**Guest: Wow, that was the most amusing comment I've read...like seriously. Sarcasm can achieve many great things, my friend. And if you had bothered to read my notes previously, you would have known that Adam isn't born in this f****ic. It's just Harry. But it DOES tempt me to put a Alice Winchester or a Joe Winchester in this story now...just in case you can't tell, that's sarcasm as well.**

**Guest: Harry isn't really anyone's backup sword, except for maybe Michael's, BUT I'M NOT SURE ABOUT THAT SO DONT JUDGE ME. Also, Adam isn't in this fic at all, only Harry. :)**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14,

"So I guess this is goodbye for now?" Harry asked Snape as he stood by the door ready to leave.

"It appears so, Mr. Potter. I'll try to keep Albus off your trail for as long as I can, but there are no promises. Keep your guard up at all times and don't die." Harry thought he saw a small smirk at the end of that sentence, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"I'll try, but it's not my fault that trouble seems to follow me everywhere I go." Harry said, a small grin tugging at his mouth.

"Alas, that is just what your father used to say." Snape said dryly before taking a step out of the house and disappearing with a loud pop!

Harry sighed and leaned a shoulder against the door. He looked out into the old junkyard that was Bobby's front yard and suddenly, a laugh was erupting from his chest. The laugh that made you clutch your stomach and made tears come to your eyes.

"What's so funny?" asked Dean walking towards Harry with a confused look on his face.

Harry wiped at his eyes and tried to breath normally, "I'm just thinking that if you had said a year ago that I would be talking to Snape in an actual civil conversation, I would have called you crazy and admitted you to a mental institution."

Dean chuckled and threw an arm around Harry's shoulders, "Well, I'm just glad that we have him on our side. He seems like a pretty horrible dude if you had him on the wrong side of a battle."

"You got that right."

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Harry grumbled as he tugged on his brand new backpack, which was filled to the brim with notebooks and other supplies.

Dean gave a small chuckle, "Well, Dad had made us travel to so many different schools when we traveled for hunts, that Sam and I lost count. It wouldn't be fair if we left the youngest Winchester out of this."

Harry huffed, "Sure, sure." Harry had tried explaining to them about how he hadn't been to a regular school since he was ten and how different the curriculum was from the British schools, but it seemed that everything that he said just made them even more determined. So here he was in Naples, Florida waiting in front of a public school that probably had tons of bullies waiting for the perfect time to beat him up.

Sam patted Harry lightly on the back, "If there's any problems, we're only a phone call away, remember?" Harry nodded, the first thing Sam and Dean had done before getting his school supplies was getting him a brand new phone.

"Well…I have to go. Unless you've changed your minds?" Harry asked hopefully.

Dean and Sam glared lightly at him. "Fine, fine. I see how it is." Harry said sullenly. He gave Sam and Dean half-heartened hugs and waved good-bye.

When Harry knew for sure that they had gone, he let out one great big sigh and started walking towards the building. He really didn't understand why school was so important right now anyway. They should have been training him for hunting!

"Um, hello. Hello? Anybody in there?" a hand was waved in front of his face and Harry's eyes cleared, showing him the chest area of another kid. Harry let his eyes travel up until he finally reached the other boy's head. He was defiantly taller then Harry by a lot, had blue eyes and some glances of black hair that was mostly hidden by a black snapback.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Harry Winchester, and you are?" Harry introduced himself, smirking slightly when the boy's eyes widened slightly at his accent.

"Whoa!" the boy said, "Are you British?"

Harry stifled a small laugh, "Ya, I am. But what's your name?"

"Oh," the boy blushed, "I'm Tom Hayes."

"Nice to meet you, Tom. Would you happen to know where Mrs. Wrights eighth grade class is?" Harry asked him nervously.

Tom laughed, "Ya, I would. She's my homeroom teacher too. So you're an eighth grader?" Tom started walking towards the entrance of the building and showed Harry the way to the classroom.

"Ya, I just told you didn't I?" Harry answered, confused.

Tom blushed again, "Well, ya, but you're pretty short and younger looking for an eighth grader. No offense of course."

"You know, when someone says, 'No offense' it usually is offensive." Harry said, grinning when Tom started to look guilty, "But it's fine because in this case it isn't offensive. I'm just smallish because it's in my genes?" Harry finished his statement in almost a question, but Tom seemed to go along with it.

"Cool, I guess. Um, anyway. This is Mrs. Wrights' classroom. She's our teacher for both math and science so for other classes we have to go to other classrooms. But don't worry, I'll help you find all the other classrooms so just stick with me, ok?" Tom said, grinning.

Harry grinned back and took a deep breath before stepping into the classroom after Tom.

* * *

Harry's day went pretty well, actually. He didn't have to take any tests, or answer any questions except for when he had to stand in front of the class and introduce himself. He didn't really make any more friends except for Tom and his other friend Logan Fitzwater, who connected with Harry instantly. Logan was one of the 'geeks' if there was one word that described him. He was blonde with hazel eyes and was two inches shorter then Tom, which still made him really tall in Harry's eyes.

Logan and Tom both helped him out in all his classes and even gave him books on the subjects that they were on right now. He read through most of them during the day, and saved the rest for the motel he was staying that with his brothers.

"So what do your parents work as?" Logan asked him when the last bell of the day rang and they started to go outside.

Harry blanched, "They're…a…they passed away when I was a baby. I'm living with my two older brothers now."

Tom looked at him with sympathy while Logan looked more then a little guilty for asking the questions, "Sorry, I've been told that I'm very blunt."

Harry gave a watery laugh, "It's fine. Besides, I don't even remember it."

"Oh, well I'm still sorry." Logan said, "Anyways, I gotta go. My mom's here, but I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya." Harry and Tom said together as they watched Logan leave.

"I never said Thanks." Harry said, and continued when Tom gave him a confused look, "For becoming my friend. It seems like everyone else doesn't really like me that much."

"Hey," Tom rebuke, "People like you. It's just that they don't know you yet. Besides, you have that mysterious British kid vibe going. Soon you'll forget about little old me and Logan."

A car honked and Harry turned around. "Well, that's my brother Sam, I better not keep him waiting."

"Whoa, I thought you said being short was in your genes. Your brother is a giant!" Tom exclaimed.

Harry laughed, "Well, Sammy's a special case. Anyways, see ya!"

"See ya, shorty!" Tom snickered.

* * *

**Umm...hey, guys! I'm so, so sorry about how late I was in this update. I really didn't mean to procrastinate this much! I've just been really busy with school, friends, drama, and I've also had really bad writers block. I've been trying to figure out if I should just end this or carry on for how many chapters or make an epilogue or whatever. So I finally decided that I'm going to do a little more chapters, maybe six or ten more and end this on a good note. I also really hope that you guys like the appearance of Tom and Logan! While I don't own anything from Supernatural or Harry Potter, I DO own Logan Fitzwater and Tom Hayes! Anyways, expect an update soon! Hopefully in a couple weeks at the ****earliest! **

**hentai18ancilla: Harry doesn't get a new wand because he already knows wand-less magic and it would alert the American ministry into knowing that he was in America. Harry wants to lie low right now so that Dumbledore won't be able to find out where he is from anyone. **

**little-bast: Umm, I can't answer all of your questions right now because there's so many and mostly because I don't know all the answers yet. You'll just have to wait and see to how the story plans out ;)**

**Dark Neko 4000: You'll just have to wait and seeeeeee ;)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I still do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter, but I do own Logan and Tom! :)

* * *

Chapter 15,

Harry trailed after Sam as they entered the motel that they were currently staying at. "So can you tell me what we're here for yet?" Harry asked, annoyed at the fact that he hadn't been told anything previous to when they left.

Sam gave Harry an amused look that just added to Harry's frustration, "Well if you keep up that attitude, I don't think we should."

"That we should what?" Dean asked from where he was polishing his gun almost lovingly at the moldy kitchen counter.

The room that they were staying at had two rickety old beds that had only one thin flannel sheet each on them. The pillows felt like they were made of cardboard, hard and old with holes all through them. The bathroom had a toilet, shower and sink, but the water that came out of all of them was a murky brown color. The kitchen was the only clean part of the rooms, having spotless cabinets and a refrigerator filled with food that Dean had previously bought at a nearby grocery store. By the kitchen was a small closet that held the boys' suitcases filled with clothes and other personal belongings. All the weapons were in the car just in case they were forced out of the town before getting back to their motel. The couch was only a few steps away from the closet and had an old TV in front of it that mostly played static.

Sam rolled his eyes as he plopped down onto the couch, wrinkling his nose as he smelt the odd odor coming from it. "Harry wants to know about the hunt."

Dean grinned and set his gun down gently, "Well, what do you want to know, kiddo?"

Harry huffed and crossed his arms; "I just want to know what we're doing here when there's been nothing weird happening in this town for years. I would know, I've checked everything about this place. So why are we here?"

Dean mumbled something that sounded a look like the phrase '_smart-ass'_, but Harry let it go.

Sam's face fell slightly, "I had a…you know…a couple days ago involving his town."

Harry did in fact know what Sam was talking about. He even had had the unpleasant experience of witnessing Sam having one. A vision, that is. It had scared Harry half to death when Sam had started to scream.

"What was it about?" Harry asked quietly, knowing that Sam didn't like to talk about them if he didn't have to.

"Well, there was a blonde lady, in her early forty's or something, with demon eyes. She was talking to this older guy about something involving this town and it didn't sound good. We have to find the demon before she can make anything happen." Sam explained, fidgeting on the old couch.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Harry asked, "And, the more important question, why did you guys put me into a school when I could be helping you find this lady?"

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his short hair, "Because whether you like it or not, you're safe there."

"Safe?!" Harry exploded, "I'm not _safe_ at a school! I think that I would be safe with my _brothers_ just fine, thank you."

"Harry, you're going to school and that's final." Sam said in a firm tone, "We'll handle this hunt. This is bigger then us, bigger then you. Powers or no powers."

"And why did you decided this now, with this hunt? I've gone on tons of hunts with you guys, why is this one so special?" Harry yelled, arms tight around him in self-comfort.

"Can you just have some faith in us, Harry? Please, just trust that we're doing our best." Sam pleaded, standing up and walking over to Harry who glared up at him before softening his eyes.

Harry sighed wearily, "Ya, ya. Just promise me that you'll at least _try_ not to get hurt?"

Sam and Dean grinned at each other, "I'm not sure that it's possible, but we'll try."

* * *

Harry caught up to Logan as the duo made their way to the cafeteria. They had just ended science class with Mr. Nooles, a guy older than the earth. They never had any assignments in his class so by the time the bell rang they were laughing and smiling with no cares in the world. Tom's class before lunch was math so he was there until his math teacher finished whatever equation was left on the board, making him always a little late for lunch.

Harry sat down at 'their' table and pulled out the paper bag that held his lunch and waited for Logan to do the same. "So can you come over to my house this weekend?" Logan asked him as Harry pulled out a PB&J sandwich.

Harry hesitated, "I dunno, Logan. I would have to ask Dean and Sam."

Logan winced, he had met them once and Logan swore to himself that he had never seen more protective brothers then the Winchesters. "Well, just see what they say. It's ok if they say no as long as you're coming to the end of the year party." Logan frowned suddenly, "You are…right?"

"We've only been here for a week, Logan. I don't even know most of the people who are going over to Tom's for the party. Plus, my brothers and I might be traveling again."

Harry had already explained to both Tom and Logan about how his brothers (and him) traveled all over the USA, and how Harry never knew when his brothers would decide a time to leave. That made it so that if Harry opted and left, Logan and Tom would realize that it wasn't his fault that he hadn't said goodbye.

On a completely different note, Tom's end of the year party was apparently one of the top things that the kids in Tom's grade looked forward to before summer started. Tom was rich, or as Tom liked to put it 'financially secure'. Harry hadn't really clicked with any of the other kids when he had started school last week, so he was slightly uncomfortable about being near the girls and boys in his grade that he knew didn't know him very well.

"You might leave so soon?" Tom asked in a surprised tone, sitting down with his own lunchbox. He looked over at Harry and Logan with raised eyes, showing just how shocked he was since Tom rarely showed so much emotion.

"Well, um, yes. I mean, you know how my brothers are. They're unpredictable." Harry explained as best he could, though awkwardly.

Tom sighed and grabbed his fruit container, ripping it open to dig in. "I actually wouldn't know because in case you've forgotten, I've only met them twice."

Harry blushed because he knew it was true. Even though Dean and Sam liked him making friends, they were still on the careful side of not showing their faces around them too much. Makes them easier to forget when they leave.

"I forgot, sorry." Harry offered and a comfortable silence settled on the table only to be broken by the slight crunches of food to be heard as they started to eat.

* * *

Harry waited out front like he usually did, except with Tom at his side instead of Logan. Logan had to leave early so that he could catch his older sister's swim meet that started right after school.

Harry turned around as he heard two cars pull up, knowing one of them from the sound of Dean's Impala. He didn't recognize the other car, a huge Navigator with tinted windows, which gave him a creeped out feeling.

Tom turned around with him and gave him a grin as he started to walk towards the Navigator. The window of the car rolled down revealing who must have been Tom's mom. A longhaired blonde lady with black sunglasses and an expensive dress on too.

Harry suddenly got a horrible feeling as he went to greet Sam, knowing something bad was going to happen having to do with that lady. It seemed that Sam agreed with him from the way his face paled as Harry slid into the passenger seat.

"Harry…that's the lady from my vision. The demon."

* * *

**A/N: Um, h-hey guys! I know that it's been a SUPER long time since I've updated and I also know that I might have been driving you guys crazy for that, but I just have to remind you that murder can land you in jail for a LONG time, people, a LONG LONG time. Anyways, I can't promise that I'll update soon right after this, but I can promise that this story isn't going on hiatus. I'm planning on updating next month or maybe even sooner or later then that, depends on the mood I'm in when I start to write. READ AND REVIEW! Tell me what you guys think or if you have any questions!**

**REVIEW BUTTON MAKES UPDATES COME FASTER ;)**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen,

Harry felt light-headed and everything in his vision blurred. "I-I think I might be sick." Harry groaned with his eyes shut tightly. Of course one of the two friends he made had to have the demon mom.

Sam sighed and clutched both hands tightly together, "Well, I guess that saves a lot of time."

Harry glared at Sam a little, "You just had to say that didn't you?"

"Come on, we need to catch up with them." Sam muttered, putting the car into drive.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, hands resting thoughtfully in his lap while he stared knowingly out of the nearby window.

The boy thought that he could just off and run to a different country without any consequences? He must be more stupid then Dumbledore previously thought. But then again, Harry managed to still remain hidden to him even in his attempts to find his location.

Dumbledore drummed his thin fingers on his wooden chair in thought; if Harry got protection from the American ministry then he would be untouchable to Dumbledore. He would have to find Harry before the Americans if he ever wanted his plans to pull through.

He smirked in satisfaction; he already had almost everyone from the Order out in America. There was more chance that he would find Harry before the Americans because they didn't even know Harry was there.

_Oh the things to come…_

* * *

"They live here?" Harry exclaimed, raising from his curled position once Sam stopped the car. Dean would be arriving soon as well, probably in anger seeing that Harry only sent him a text message instead of calling.

Sam whistled in appreciation, "They must be loaded."

The house was mansion like, having at least five floors, maybe a basement as well. It was white on the outside with cream-colored bricks along the sides. The double doors had knockers, no sign of a doorbell at all. Only six windows could be seen and they were far enough apart that it would be difficult to climb into one. The lawn was green with a big, white fountain in the center of the courtyard and a garage off to the side that was currently closing.

"So how do you suggest we get in?" Sam asked Harry as they scanned for signs of movement in the windows.

Harry turned to Sam when he asked that question and raised his eyebrows, "You're the expert here! You figure something out. I guess I could cast a notice-me-not charm on us but you have to find a way in!"

Sam grinned and ruffled Harry's already untidy hair, "How about we check the back?"

Harry and Sam left the car quietly and quickly locked it, not wanting Dean's 'baby' to get stolen. They went in a big circle, using the thick forest as a cover until they reached the back of the garage where a window was.

A slightly open window.

* * *

"Of course they have to take my car and find a hunt along with it. And without me!" Dean mumbled to himself as he tried hot-wiring the car outside of the motel that they were staying at. "I'm going to wring Harry's neck for not even calling me. Stupid texts…"

The engine sputtered to life and Dean gave an excited grin. "Yes!" He quickly put the car into drive and pulled out his phone. When he got to the next red light, he quickly scanned his texts for the directions that Harry had given him on their way to the house.

Dean typed into his phone, **Don't do anything stupid until I get there.**

Harry quickly texted back, **Too Late.** Dean groaned and put his head on the steering wheel, why was he cursed with disobedient little brothers?

* * *

Harry grunted as he landed inside the garage, wind knocked out of him as he picked himself up off the ground. He hurriedly examined the room before turning back to the window and whispering a quick, "It's safe!"

Sam pulled himself up and in one fluid motion, dropped to the floor next to Harry landing on his feet. Harry looked at him enviously when Sam's back was turned wondering if he would ever be able to do that.

The garage was frightening bare, only having two cars, the Navigator and a black BMW. There was only one visible door and as they started to it, the door began to open. They quickly hid behind the BMW and Harry peeked underneath it.

Plain black converse came into view and Harry sighed in relief before closing his mouth in a gasp. Although he was relieved that it was only Tom, they could still be in danger. What if Tom was on the demon's side? But then again, Tom could also not know that his mother had been taken over by a demon if it really was Tom's mom in the first place.

"I know you're there."

* * *

Dean looked up at the white mansion that had finally come into view. It really was in the middle of nowhere! He glanced around, looking for his baby, and spotting it behind some of the bigger trees. He smiled; his little brothers did a pretty good job. His grin faded, though, when he realized that they weren't in the car.

"God dammit!"

* * *

"You can come out, I'm not going to do anything to you guys." Tom whispered still, as he crouched down so that Harry could have eye contact with him.

"How do we know you're not working for the demons?" Harry whispered back, hands clenching tightly on the knife that Sam had given him.

Tom sat back on his heels and sighed as rubbed his eyes tiredly, "So that's what she is now?"

"No, she's still your mom, but she's being possessed by a demon. And why the heck are you not freaked out right now?"

"We need to go somewhere private before she comes back," Sam suddenly interrupted. Tom nodded and made a 'follow me' motion with his hands as he led them inside the door, not looking back even if Sam and Harry were still hesitant in trusting him.

Tom quietly opened the door and had them go in first, closing the door behind them. He pointed to the rugged stairs leading up as he pushed Harry slightly in front of Sam. He didn't want his friend to get hurt because of them, but Sam and Harry also had a lot of explaining to do.

Once they were all up the stairs, Tom went in front of them and opened the first door they came upon. Sam and Harry quickly filed in while Tom closed the door behind them once again.

"You can talk normally now, the doors are sound proof." Tom's voice startled them out of studying the room.

It wasn't even really crowded, having a wooden floor with some beanbags and a flat screen TV and some remote controls with a Wii and PlayStation. There were no windows, so it was slightly hard to tell which side of the house they were on.

"Start explaining."

* * *

"…and you know the rest." Harry finished, taking a deep breath and falling backwards onto one of the beanbags. Tom looked wide-eyed at both of them.

"So the 'family trips' are really just you guys going around the USA killing monsters and demons or whatever?"

"Well, ya. I guess you could say that. We just call them hunting trips." Sam explained, "Now what's your story?"

"Well, my mom was fine a couple months ago, but then she just…she just stopped talking to me. She ignored everything that I did to get her attention. She started to become violent and one time she even hit me on the face. Her eyes would flash black and I started hearing her talking to people. She came home with blood on her hands one night and at that moment I knew that she wasn't_ mom _anymore. I think she knew that I was realizing that something was wrong because she said that if I ever told anyone, she would…kill me."

"Well, we will hopefully have your mom back to normal soon." Harry said, wrapping a comforting hand around Tom.

"So what's going to happen no—" Tom trailed off as Harry jumped to his feet.

"Dean!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "What about him—oh, shit! He doesn't even know we're up here! Where's your mom, Tom? Right now!"

"S-she's downstairs probably in her office." Tom stuttered, surprised by the sudden shouting.

Sam and Harry raced downstairs, not even hearing Tom's shout to wait. They skidded to a stop in front of what seemed to be a living room.

Tom's mom was sitting in one of the chairs facing an outside window. Her back was turned to them and her blonde hair had been put into a tight bun. She stood up to face them, her dress spinning in a circle. When she finally turned around, her eyes were pitch black.

And she had Dean. Who was on the ground unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: What's up, guys? I've been super busy lately, and haven't had time to write very much. My grandma was in the hospital and, to make it even worse, we found out that my aunt has cancer. I'm sorry that this is short and that I didn't answer any of the questions that you guys had previously put into my reviews, but I'm trying my best. Hopefully I'll write another chapter soon. Anyways, please R&R! Thanks!**

**-Magster**


End file.
